A Dauntless Life
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Tobias, Eric and Zeke discovered that Max is plotting to eliminate Divergents. Tris and Susan transfer to Dauntless and joined in their cause. Caleb, after Jeanine found out that he's Divergent, defected to Dauntless and joined in the cause against Jeanine & Max. Will they be successful? A combination of "Dauntless Redemption" and "Prior Warning" by Damn you Kylie with permission.
1. Telling Tris

**A Dauntless Life**

 **Author's note:** This story is a combined version of "Dauntless Redemption" and "Prior Warning" by Damn you Kylie. I asked her for permission to use her ideas and she endorsed my usage of her ideas. Dialogue, some plot points and OCs will be mine.

 **Update:** Did some editing.

 **Chapter 1: Telling Tris**

 **Two years ago**

 **Tobias POV**

I just found out that I am Divergent. Not the typical two factions that most Divergents are, but I have all five factions. How does anyone have all five factions?

Tori, the Dauntless woman that administered my test, manually recorded my result as Abnegation and told me that Abnegation or Amity would be the best place for me. Amity, maybe, but there is no way that I will stay in Abnegation.

Marcus, my father, is the leader of Abnegation. In public, he acts all selfless, but in private, well, it's another story. When I was nine, my mother was killed by a factionless man, according to Marcus, but I have a feeling that he had something to do with it. So far, I was able to escape his wrath by doing extra volunteer work after school and on the weekends, but I don't know how much longer I can escape from him, especially if I stay in Abnegation.

I know that I was supposed to go home, but I have to wait for Beatrice, or Tris, as I like to call her. Knowing Tris, Abnegation life is not for her, she seeks to be free, but she has to wait two years before she can choose.

Her twin brother Caleb, on the other hand, I could see him stay in Abnegation, working in government, marrying Susan and raising Abnegation born children.

I was still in my thoughts when I heard Tris's voice.

"Hi," she said. "Thinking about your choice for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, all I know that I don't want to stay in Abnegation," I said. "How should I know which faction to choose?"

"Why are you having a hard time, Tobias?"

"I'm Divergent, Tris. I have all five factions."

"Is that why you couldn't decide?"

"That's why, Tris. I can't decide because of my aptitude test."

"If I was choosing tomorrow, I would choose Dauntless," Tris said. "I can free and Dauntless does help people, just like Abnegation."

Thankfully Mr. Nelson put us in different groups for us to learn and the different factions instead of the same boring lectures year after year. In my group, there was a Dauntless boy named Zeke Pedrad, an Erudite named Eric Coulter, a Candor smart mouth named Gregory Hayes and a Amity girl named Mia Reyes.

Zeke told us all about Daunless Cake and even snuck in some for us to try. Eric really liked it and asked for the recipe, but Zeke said that only Dauntless pastry chefs are allowed to see the recipe. The cake alone is a good enough reason to transfer to Dauntless.

Eric, at first, was difficult to open up until Zeke brought Dauntless cake. After the first slice, he told us that he hated Jeanine all because she ordered his father killed due to being Divergent. Eric was afraid that he might meet his father's fate if he stayed in Erudite, especially if his results were Divergent.

Gregory hates all Divergents and Mia thinks that everyone needs to be doped up on peace serum.

It will be nice to see how Mr. Nelson's idea influenced our choices and how we interact with each other.

"Tris, I will pick Dauntless. Will you join me in Dauntless when you choose?"

"Absolutely."

Gosh, I love her so much. I pulled her close to me and kiss the top of her head. I just couldn't say the words.


	2. Welcome to Dauntless

**Author's note:** Couldn't believe that this story is getting some love, especially from Damn you, Kylie, who is the inspiration behind this story. My OC Gregory Hayes, who is mentioned in the previous chapter, is Peter's older brother and will be as bad as Peter will make his first appearance here. Amar and George are alive as well.

 **Update:** Did some editing

 **Chapter 2: Welcome to Dauntless**

 **Time skip to the Dauntless roof/Eric POV**

"Listen up," I hear a booming voice coming from over the ledge. "My name is Max and I am one of the leaders of your new faction."

I turned around and saw a dark skinned man on the ledge wearing black. Guess that he must be Max.

"If you want to enter Dauntless, you must jump your ass off this roof," Max continued. "Our initiates have the honor to jump first. If you won't jump, take your ass down the stairs and join the factionless. We don't want any cowards in Dauntless. Whose first?"

I looked around to see who the first jumper is go to be. I saw that my friends Zeke, Mia and Tobias are standing by me and in the distance the Candor smart mouth Gregory. Looks like my faction history group is here.

"Hey, want to jump together?" Mia asked.

"I just want to get it over," Tobias said.

"I'm game," I said.

"Let's do it," Zeke said.

We approached towards the ledge and climbed on the ledge. Zeke lost his balance and fell towards the hole. Mia jumped after Zeke. Knowing Tobias's fear of heights, Tobias and I decided to jump together.

I just hope that nobody outside our group finds us as Divergent. Zeke being Dauntless and Abnegation, Mia as Dauntless and Amity. I have three factions with Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation. Tobias might be the one that will be targeted the most. He has all five factions.

* * *

 **Gregory POV**

"Listen up, I am Amar and this is George," a dark skinned man that is about 5 years older than us said while pointing to an Asian man about the same age. "Normally, Dauntless borns and transfers train separately. This year you're being trained together."

Trained together, hmmm. I like that idea. Maybe if my little brother Peter comes with Mom and Dad during Visiting Day I could teach him what I learned from here and he could use a Stiff as a punching bag with his newly acquired skills. Peter will be Dauntless for sure, not sure about his minions Drew and Molly. They might follow him though.

"Any reason why we're being trained together?" a Dauntless born girl asked.

"Shauna, we feel that for transfers, the best way to assimilate into Dauntless is to be around the Dauntless born," Amar said. "Take me and George. I'm a Dauntless born while George transferred from Erudite. We have 3 Dauntless borns and 4 transfers. We value teamwork and that what Dauntless is about, teamwork. Any other questions?"

"What jobs are available?" I asked. I hope that leader is one. Lots of power. All I need are some minions.

"You won't know until the job choosing ceremony, Gregory," George said.

Damn it, there goes my plan of becoming leader so that I can train my little brother when he comes to Dauntless so that we can take over Dauntless together and use Dauntless to kill all Divergents. Divergents don't deserve to live and that includes the Stiff and the Nose. I know that the Stiff has an aptitude for all five factions and the Nose have it for three.

Perhaps I could make a call to Aunt Jeanine to form an alliance with her. Aunt Jeanine hates Divergents, especially since one stole her boyfriend from her. Grandpa Norbert, Erudite's former leader before Aunt Jeanine, sent Mom to Candor. Mom taught us to hate Divergents.

Or I could just eliminate the Stiff and the Nose all on my own.


	3. Start of Training

**Author's note:** The story will first focus on Tobias, Zeke, Eric getting through initiation and then you will see more of Tris and others in Tris's class. In this story, Tobias will not go by Four.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Start of training**

 **Zeke POV**

"There are two things that you will learn today," George said while Amar passed out the guns. "First, you will learn how to shoot a gun. This is a standard police issued 9mm Glock. You will learn how to shoot it, take it apart, clean it and put it back together."

"What does a gun have to do with bravery?" Gregory asked as Amar gave him a gun. Gosh, I hate that asshole. I wish that I could just throw his ass into the chasm.

Amar clicked the gun and put the bullet into its chamber before pointing the gun at Gregory's head.

"You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot, act like it," Amar said. "If you know how to defend yourself, you won't be crying to your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Gregory replied.

"Yes, what?" Amar asked.

"Yes, sir," Gregory said.

God, I swear that he is so stupid, no wonder Amar refused to tell us what jobs that are available. Gregory keeps talking on and on about in two years time that his little brother Peter will transfer to Dauntless along with his brother's minions and take over Dauntless together.

I got out of my thoughts when Amar spoke after he handed us the guns.

"Everybody, pay attention," Amar said. "Watch my stance. Feet shoulder width apart, gun held firmly by both hands. Cock your gun to get the bullet into the chamber and pull the trigger. Make sure that you hit the target."

We took our places in front of the target and practiced shooting until lunchtime. Tobias, Eric and Mia did really well. Lauren and Shauna did ok. As for Gregory, well, despite having a loaded gun pointed to his head earlier, he still thinks that he doesn't have to be serious about training and he can goof off.

Just wait when he is being sent to the fence during the job choosing ceremony

* * *

 **Time skip after lunch Mia POV**

 **(Mia is the Amity transfer from Tobias's class, she is mentioned in the Four book, not much about her is written on her, so I am making up most of it)**

"The second thing that you are going to learn today is how to fight," George said. "Watch me and Amar."

We watched as Amar and George showed us the different fighting techniques. In Amity, fighting is discouraged, but rather peace. In actuality, the only reason why Amity is peaceful is because we're all doped up on peace serum. I think that Dauntless need some peace serum, maybe it will calm things down once in a while.

While I was in my thoughts, I watched as Tobias and Eric paid very close attention to the fighting techniques. Zeke tried flirting with Lauren with Shauna giving him the death glare. Gregory thinks that just because he's big that he doesn't have to pay attention.

"Fighting is used when you don't have your weapon," Amar said when they were done. "Sometimes, there may be situations that using a weapon will not be a practical idea. In Dauntless, we are the protectors of Chicago, and we will fight to protect those that can't protect themselves."

* * *

 **Eric POV**

Watching Amar and George show the techniques reminded me of my little brother Will and his best friend Edward. I could see them joining Dauntless in two years, just not sure about Edward's girlfriend Myra. She might end up following Edward. As for Cara, Will's twin, it's hard to tell because she is really smart and might want to state in Erudite or she might want to defect because like me, she also hates Jeanine.

Amar wrote the names on the board for the fight pairs.

"Each of you will fight another initiate at least once during your first stage of training," Amar said. "You get points for winning a fight, more points if you beat a higher ranked opponent. You will be able to concede in your fights. First up: Zeke versus Gregory."

I watched Zeke and Gregory fought. Zeke, being Dauntless born, is really quick and was able to miss Gregory's punches. It went on for awhile until Zeke won that fight and Gregory had to go to the infirmary.

The next fight, Tobias versus Shauna, Tobias won that one easy. I don't know how could a Dauntless born not being able to fight, she could end up at the fence at the end of initiation or worse, factionless. I won my fight against Lauren. Mia sat out today.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The fights were intense and I wish that I can secretly teach Tris how to fight so that she can have a good fighting chance when she comes to Dauntless, but I can't. Maybe I could get Lynn to teach her how to fight, that is if they were able to get Mr. Nelson for Faction History.

I wish that I said to Tris that I love her before I left Abnegation. I really miss her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Should I have Cara defect to Dauntless or no?


	4. Overhearing the plot

**Author's note:** In case anyone is wondering, Cara and Will are twins in this story and they are Eric's younger siblings. An aspect of Shauna that is mentioned in Insurgent will be a a part of the story. Matthew, Nita and David in Allegiant will be a part of the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Overhearing the plot**

 **Zeke POV**

After Amar and George dismissed us after training, I wanted to introduce Eric, Tobias and Mia to my mom and little brother. I know of our society's rule of "faction before blood" but both my mom and Uriah wants to meet my transfer friends.

I totally hate the rule and I wish that it will be abolished. Even though the Abnegation that administer my test told me that with my results being Dauntless and Abnegation, that Abnegation will be the safest spot for me, but I can't leave my family, so I stayed.

So far, Eric, Tobias, Mia and my family know that I'm Divergent. Dad was Divergent until his body was found in the bottom of the chasm. I think that Max had something to do with it, just don't have any proof. By the way Uriah acts, I'm pretty sure that he's Divergent with his results being Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity.

Shauna does not know that I'm Divergent. I didn't tell her because her mom believed that Divergents are evil. Once I overheard her mom talking to Max about how she wants to join her cause in eliminating Divergents. Max wanted both her mother and even Shauna to join the cause because even Shauna expressed her hatred of Divergents.

* * *

 _Flashback/lunchtime_

 _"Hey guys, I am going to get a piece of Dauntless cake, want some?" I asked. Mia and Eric nodded their heads and Tobias gave a verbal reply._

 _"How about bringing an entire cake for us to share instead of four slices?" Tobias asked._

 _"I will see what I will do," I say._

 _I left the table and headed towards the desserts. Dauntless is known for baked goods, especially cakes. People from other factions even come here to order birthday and wedding cakes._

 _The line was long, so I scouted the cakes to see if there was a whole Dauntless cake for me to share with my friends, just as long as my brother didn't take it. Thankfully there was one, but I still have to wait._

 _I was still minding my business when I overheard something._

" _Max, I know that you are helping Jeanine to kill Divergents and I want to join the cause," Dana said._

" _Why, Dana?" Max asked._

" _Because they are evil, Max. They want to take over the city," Dana said._

 _Dana was wrong about that. I don't want to take over the city, just get through initiation and work in the control room with Mom and Gus._

" _What about your children?" Max asked._

" _Shauna is also anti-Divergent. She told me that she suspects the Stiff, the Nose and the Hippy are all Divergents. Hector is starting to learn that Divergents are evil. Lynn, however, doesn't think that Divergents are a problem," Dana said._

" _What about the loud mouth?" Max asked._

" _His mother was Erudite born, transferred to Candor on Norman's orders," Dana said. "Jeanine is his aunt and Gregory's mother is also anti-Divergent. Nicole, Gregory's mother, taught him and his brother to be anti-Divergent. Gregory is very anti-Divergent, not sure about Peter. All I know that he's anti-Abnegation."_

" _Well, Jeanine wants to get rid of Abnegation," Max said. "She said that a Divergent took her boyfriend away from her and they defected to Abnegation."_

" _Will I join the cause?" Dana asked._

" _Only if you get Shauna and Gregory to join. I want them in leadership and after initiation in two years, we will hunt down Abnegation and Divergents."_

 _What Max doesn't know is that Shauna is not good at fighting._

* * *

Amar, George, Lauren, Shauna and Gregory left the training room. Mia, Eric and Tobias are waiting for me to take them to Mom's.

"Hey, Zeke, are you going to show us the way?" Eric asked while I was still in my thoughts.

"Sorry about that, just been thinking," I say.

"Thinking about?" Mia asked.

"If you're thinking about setting one of us on a date, please don't," Tobias said. "My girl is planning on joining Dauntless in two years and she is the only one for me. Don't forget the disastrous date you set Eric up with an Erudite girl in our faction history class."

"You set me up with my own cousin Samantha, Zeke," Eric exclaimed.

"I didn't know that Samantha is your cousin. All I know that Cara and Will are your siblings. Do you think that they might transfer here?" Zeke asked.

"Will is a possibility. Cara, I don't know. She is really smart but she hated Jeanine since she killed our dad," Eric said.

"Guys, I overheard something about Shauna's mother," Zeke said.

"What is it?" Mia asked.

"I know that Shauna have anti-Divergent thoughts, mostly because of her mother," I say. "Dana, Shauna's mother, is very anti-Divergent and believes that Divergents are evil. She actually wants to eliminate Divergents."

"Go on," Eric said.

"Well, around lunchtime, when I was getting us cake to share," I say. " I overheard Dana talking to Max about wanting to join in his cause to eliminate Divergents. Max told her the he wanted both her and Shauna as well as Gregory to join his cause."

"WHAT?" they all asked.

"I have a feeling that Shauna might want to join the anti-Divergent cause."

"So does Gregory," Tobias say. "All he talks about training his little brother and his brother's minions to take over Dauntless together and kill Divergents."

"Zeke, you're Dauntless born, how does initiation works?" Mia asked.

"Due to our small class size, the last two will be sent to the fence at the end of initiation. Normally, there will be cuts at the end of stage 1 and stage 3. If they are cut, they will be factionless. I could get Uriah, Lynn and Marlene help train Will, Cara and Tris," I say.

"Don't forget about Caleb and Susan," Tobias added. "Both of them are not sure about which faction to choose."

I know that Caleb is Tris's twin brother and Susan was their neighbor in Abnegation. Susan lived in between the Priors and the Eatons in Abnegation.

"If Jeanine is involved, we need Cara inside Erudite. I know that Matthew is next in line in Erudite leadership and he's Divergent too. He has the same results as Tobias," Eric added.

"Here is what I am thinking," Mia said. "We must do everything that we can to prevent Gregory and Shauna from getting a higher rank. We need to get them to the bottom two ranks. I saw that Shauna is not good at fighting, so that's an advantage. As for Gregory, let's just hope that he is very fearful."

"After initiation, we will go over which jobs to pick so that we can stop this plot," Eric said. "Not a word to this to anyone outside our group. Got it?"

We all nodded our heads and left to go to Mom's.

* * *

 **Pedrad apartment Hana POV**

I know that I'm not supposed to see Zeke until Visiting Day, but I got to meet his friends. I just heard a knock on the door as I was just taking the cake out of the oven.

"Want me to get the door, Mom?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah, Uriah," I say.

Uriah went to the door, opened it and I heard him say, "Nice to see your ugly mug around here, Zeke. See that you brought your friends. Now where's that loudmouth?"

"Gregory is NOT our friend," Eric said. "Just because he is in our initiate class, it doesn't mean that he's our friend. In fact, he's an asshole."

I went to the door and greeted Zeke and his friends.

"Hey, Zeke," I said as I gave him a hug. "Hello, I am Hana, I'm Zeke's and Uriah's mother. I'm very protective of my children and that includes their friends."

"I definitely needed a mother figure, Hana," Tobias said.

"I heard about your mother, Tobias, and I'm really sorry," I say.

"I'm Eric," Eric said. "Like Zeke, Uriah and Tobias, I also lost a parent. My dad died in an accident."

"Mia here," Mia said. "Dauntless is a lot different than Amity."

"It's sure is," Uriah said. "I learned about Amity in faction history class. I hope that for my last year of upper levels that I will get Mr. Nelson for faction history, that way I can actually get to know kids from other factions."

"That's how we met," Zeke said. "In fact, we were in the same group."

"Now, you're all here as Dauntless," Hana said. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was lasagna, Caesar salad, breadsticks and of course Dauntless cake. We ate and talked until it was time for Zeke and his friends to go back to the dorm.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Next chapter will have a time skip and have more of Tris and Caleb.


	5. Without Tobias

**Chapter 5: Without Tobias**

 **Two weeks later/Tris POV**

I miss Tobias. Why do I have to wait two years to join him in Dauntless? It's not fair.

Thankfully my parents and brother understand how I feel. Dad, who was born in Erudite, led me to the books about Dauntless in the public library when we volunteer there. My Dauntless born mother showed me how to dismantle and put her gun back together. Mom got the gun after Evelyn was killed. My brother encouraged me to do volunteer work that will help me bring my strength.

They all understand that my heart belongs with Tobias. Dad even told the other boys my age that I am not even interested in entering a courtship with them. Caleb decided to focus more on finding himself than a starting a possible relationship with Susan. Susan understands as she also wants to find herself and what she wants in life.

I know that in two years that I will choose Dauntless so that I will be with Tobias. Caleb doesn't know which faction he will choose when we turn 16. All I know is that he doesn't want to join Amity and Candor. Caleb expressed interest in becoming a doctor and he volunteers with the Abnegation medical staff, who give basic medical care to Abnegation members and dependents along with the factionless. Dauntless also have medical staff that treats injuries and other basic medical treatment. Advanced medical treatment and babies being born occurred in Erudite. I don't know if Candor and Amity have any medical staff.

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

I have a feeling that I don't know who I am and where I belong. Since Tobias left to join Dauntless, Beatrice have been down. We encourage her to get to know more about Dauntless so that when she joins Dauntless, she will be ready.

What I have not told Beatrice is that I found a book at the bookstore that tells the history and government of Dauntless. She is really smart and I am sure that she will become a Dauntless leader. I want to give it to her to cheer her up.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I am still in my room when Caleb knocked on my door.

"Come in," I say.

Caleb walked in my room with a book in his hand.

"I found this book at the bookstore, Beatrice," Caleb say. "I told the Erudite owner that my dad has been appointed to be the Abnegation ambassador to Dauntless and thought that it's a good idea to learn more about the Dauntless history and government."

"You realize that you lied to the bookstore owner?" I ask.

"I know that Dad won't be assigned to Dauntless because of Mom was originally from there. Same with Erudite. I had to tell the owner something because the owner would only sell books based on the faction's purpose. For us, that means books on volunteerism and running the government."

"Good thing you don't want to go to Candor," I say.

"And Amity," Caleb said. "Rumor has it that they drug their members and dependents with peace serum. No way I would go to Amity."

"That leads to Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Not sure what is Jeanine's problem, but why is she still holding a grudge on something that happened almost 20 years ago?"

"The one that she said that a Divergent 'stole' her boyfriend from her and they defected to Abnegation?" Caleb asked while using air quotes around the word "stole." "I heard people talking about and thought that she was nuts to have that type of grudge for that long."

"Thankfully Jeanine is not saying anything about Tobias's transfer to Dauntless," I say. "She should realize that people transfer to different factions all the time."

"That's good," Caleb say. He then gives me the book, "Here is the book, hopefully this will help you with getting to know Dauntless a lot better."

I got up and gave my twin a hug. Hopefully in two years, he will find where he belongs.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Have a poll up in relating to about what to do with Al later in the story. Edward, Myra, Rita will remain in Dauntless. I do have big plans for Peter, Drew and Molly.

Need some help with fear landscape. Tobias and Lauren will have their book fears. Eric will have 12 fears, Zeke and Mia with 11 fears, Shauna with 20 and Gregory with 40. Need fear simulation ideas.


	6. Visiting Day

**Visiting Day**

 **Eric POV**

I'm very pleased on how my friends and I did during stage 1. Tobias got first, I got second, Mia got third and Zeke got fourth. Shauna only won her fight against Gregory because he went easy on her just because she's the weakest fighter. Lauren did ok, she got fifth in stage 1. As planned, both Gregory and Shauna are dead last as in sixth and seventh respectively.

Today is Visiting Day, hopefully my mom and my younger brother and sister will come. I really miss them, especially Will. Ever since Dad died, I had to step up and be the man of the house and to provide Will the good male role model that he needs.

George entered the dorm room to address the Visiting Day rules.

"Today is Visiting Day," George said. "Transfers, some of your family will come and some may not come, but remember that Dauntless is your family. Dauntless borns, you are encouraged to introduce your initiation classmates to your parents, especially if their families didn't come."

George exited the room after his speech.

"Do you think anyone will come?" Mia asked.

"I hope my family does come, especially my brother," I say. "He been talking about wanting to join Dauntless ever since we were kids."

"I doubt my dad would come," Tobias said. "He tends to avoid Dauntless unless it was absolutely necessary. What about you, Mia?"

"My parents may not like Dauntless 100 percent but they supported my decision," Mia say.

"I want to be able to show my brother what Dauntless is all about," Gregory say.

"Nobody was talking to you, Gregory," Tobias said. "If I wanted to hear comments from Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction. By the time initiation is over and you're at the fence, you'll be begging to go back to your mommy. Oh, wait, your mommy is nothing more than her older sister's puppet."

"My mom is NOT my aunt's puppet, Stiff," Gregory yelled as he charged towards Tobias, ready to attack. Zeke came up behind Gregory and injected him with something. "This looks like a happy place," Gregory said after his injection.

"I swiped the peace serum from the serum supply," Zeke said. "Thought it would be good to use in situations like this. Let's go to see our families."

* * *

The Pit is crowded with families wearing different colors. Mia dragged me and Tobias towards her parents and I was shocked to see who her mom is.

"Mom and Dad, these are my friends Eric and Tobias," Mia says. "Guys, these are my parents Joshua and Johanna Reyes."

"Johanna is your mom?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I want to make my own life, not the life of my parents," Mia say. "I bet that's the same reason why Tobias transfer, because he wants people to see him as him, not as his father."

"That is partly correct, Mia. The other reason is that my best friend from Abnegation is planning to transfer here in two years."

"Oh, you came here for your girlfriend, Tobias," I tease him as I felt two pairs of arms around me.

"Eric, so happy to see you," Cara say as she hugged me.

"Did you got to shoot a gun? Beat people up? Threw a knife at anybody?" Will asked.

I hug my siblings and answered Will's questions.

"Yes, I got to shoot a gun. There were fights, but I didn't beat anyone to a pulp. No, I didn't threw a knife at anyone, but I wanted to throw one at Gregory."

"Who's Gregory?" Will asks.

"A Candor smart mouth that thinks that he and his little brother plus their minions are going to take over Dauntless," I say. "Nope, leadership is going to me and Tobias."

"I know that Max Pratt is the head leader, who are the other two?" Cara asks.

"Harrison Carter and our instructor Amar Lincoln," I say.

A man in Abnegation gray approached Tobias and tapped his shoulder. A closer look showed that it's his father Marcus and he's not alone. He brought Andrew Prior, one of Abnegation representatives, and his wife and children.

"Tobias?" Marcus asks.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Tobias asks. "I thought that you won't go to Dauntless unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Look, Tobias," Marcus says. "It is expected that children of leadership stay with their faction of birth and that Dauntless is the last faction that an Abnegation dependent would join, but Natalie pointed out to me that Dauntless is also selfless. Dauntless protect the city and to me, that is considered to be selfless. I'm sorry that I drove you away and I hope that you will forgive me sometime."

"I don't know, Marcus," Tobias says. "I did all of those extra volunteer hours because I was afraid that you would take your frustration out on me, especially after the council meetings ever since Mom was killed by the factionless man."

"That's what I want to tell you, I'm sorry that I caused you to feel like that, Tobias," Marcus says. "Running a faction is hard and I'm sorry that I alienated you."

"It's going to take time, Marcus," Tobias says. "Everyone, this is my father Marcus, his colleague Andrew Prior, his wife Natalie and their children Caleb and Beatrice. These are my friends Mia and Eric."

"Dauntless has sure changed since I joined Abnegation," Natalie says.

A girl in gray gave Tobias a hug, "I miss you so much, Tobias."

"I miss you too, Tris," Tobias says. "Don't worry, it'll be two years. Eric's brother is also planning to join Dauntless in two years too."

We spent the rest of Visiting Day talking and sharing stories. Will and Tris looked at Dauntless with awe. Caleb and Cara spent hours talking to each other. We gave them a tour and many of them had their first piece of Dauntless cake.

I just hope that Tobias will forgive his father.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Still need fear landscape ideas. Poll is up for a future chapter.


	7. Fear Simulations

**Fear Simulations**

 **Amar POV**

Today is the start of fear simulations. Max wanted me to report to him of any Divergents that I find so that he can send them to Erudite for Jeanine to test on them. More likely to kill them. I remember when Martin, Zeke's father, was found at the bottom of the chasm five years ago. It was made to look like as if he committed suicide, but both Harrison and I had some suspicion that Max was behind it.

I call each initiate one by one.

"Lauren, your turn," I say.

Lauren entered the simulation room and sat down. I injected her with the serum and watched her simulation come to life. It took her about 15 minutes of being attacked by spiders to calm down. She's not Divergent and it's a very common fear.

Gregory was next. It took him two hours to calm him down. His fear? Failure to follow his mother's and aunt's plan of him to become Dauntless leader and ended up at the fence.

Zeke took two minutes to pass his fear. I noticed that he manipulated it. The fear was funny.

"You made Dauntless cake appear out of nowhere when the kitchen ran out of it?" I ask.

"You should know that Dauntless cake is the best, Amar," Zeke said.

Shauna was next. It took her 90 minutes to calm her down in the simulation. Her fear? Divergents taking over the city.

Mia went after Shauna. Mia watched as her mom was attacked by a factionless man and changed the weapon from a sharp knife to a rubber knife, preventing the scar.

Two Divergents in the group so far. Two Divergents so far to protect.

Eric and Tobias were the last two to go. Eric took 4 minutes and it's the same fear as Lauren, but he actually set the spiders on fire. Tobias was quick with his fear, a minute and a half. A common fear, closed spaces, and another manipulation. He made a crowbar appear and opened up the box.

Eric and Tobias are also Divergent. I need to protect all four of them.

* * *

 **Max POV**

Amar better tell me who are Divergent so that we can take care of them. By taking care of them, I mean to eliminate them. If he won't do his job, then I will execute George right in front of him. Then I will execute him for treason. No truth serum, no trial, just a bullet to his brain.

Jeanine is in my office with me under the pretense that it's inter-faction relations, but in reality, it's to carry out our plot to eliminate Divergents in every single faction and to wipe out Abnegation after initiation in two years.

"Everything is going according to plan, Max," Jeanine says. "My scientists are working on a serum to turn Dauntless into mindless soldiers. I am also working on a device that will detect Divergence in anyone. Anyone that is Divergent will be killed on the spot."

"What about Andrew Prior?" I ask.

"I set the program so that he would be captured, not killed," Jeanine says. "Divergents and Abnegation will pay for taking him away from me. I will make him suffer by making him watch as his family and chosen faction die right in front of him."

If anything is going according to plan, Divergents and Abnegation will be destroyed. Erudite will be in power with the force of Dauntless.

* * *

 **Shauna POV**

After my fear simulation, I walked around the compound and saw Max and Jeanine talking to each other.

"There are two open spots for Dauntless leadership," Max told Jeanine.

"Appoint my nephew Gregory to one of those spots," Jeanine says. "Nicole have done a fine job raising her boys to be anti-Divergent. I will tell her to make sure that Peter will come here in two years and his friends Drew and Molly are more likely to follow him. Nicole is very loyal to our cause. She has successfully eliminated 14 Divergents without being caught."

"I want to join your cause, Max," I say. "My mom is anti-Divergent and she believes that they are evil. I can spy on the initiates for you. I suspect that Zeke and his friends are Divergent."

"They are Divergent," Jeanine says. "I want Zeke, Mia and Eric killed and Tobias brought to me."

"Why Tobias?" I ask.

"He have the aptitude for all five factions," Jeanine says.

"I will not fail you," I say. "If I fail, I will throw myself into the chasm."

* * *

 **Mia POV**

"Did you hear that?" Eric asks.

"Yes, I did," I say. "I can't believe that Jeanine wants to kill us for something that happened 20 years ago."

"And now Shauna have pledged to join them," Zeke say. "We need to come up with a plan to prevent this from happening."

"Two leadership positions are available," Tobias says. "Eric and I have the highest ranks, we should take both leadership positions. Zeke and Mia, you pick the control room. Make sure that Gregory and Shauna are sent to the fence."

"I will tell Cara to stay in Erudite," Eric says. "We need a set of eyes in there as well."

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

I knew it. The Stiff and his friends are plotting to prevent my plan to take over Dauntless and kill Divergents. There is NO way in hell that I will be sent to the fence.

I will do anything and everything within my power to make sure that leadership position is mine. In two years, my brother and his minions will join me.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yes, Shauna is evil in this story. In Insurgent, Shauna was taught by her mother that Divergents are not to be trusted, so I'm using it as part of her character. Guess the mystery POV


	8. Fear Landscapes

**Fear Landscapes**

 **Zeke POV**

I just got done with my fear landscape and I had 11 fears: kitchen running out of Dauntless cake, losing my family and friends, being killed by Max, becoming Jeanine's lab rat, Gregory taking over Dauntless, spiders, being sent to the fence, failing our plan to save people, reliving my father's death, Dauntless being burned to the ground and being forced to kill my best friends.

A week ago, Shauna and her mother jumped into the chasm under Max's orders. From what we found out, they pledged their loyalty to Max to hunt Divergents and they failed. Mom got custody of Lynn and Hector. Thankfully Amar and George taught Mia, Eric, Tobias and I to go through our Simulations as Dauntless.

Lauren have 9 fears, Eric with 12 and Mia have the same number as me, 11. Tobias is waiting for Gregory to get out of his fear landscape, which he been in for 4 hours.

"Pull him out and fail him," Max said to Harrison. Harrison pulled Gregory out of the fear landscape and restart the machine.

Harrison called two Dauntless guards over. They handcuffed him behind his back.

"What are you doing?" Gregory asked.

"You failed Dauntless initiation and going to be factionless," Harrison said calmly.

"You will pay for all of this," Gregory shouted. "I'm going to kill you, Tobias and your friends, mark my words, you four will be dead. I will NOT fail my aunt."

Two things done in our plan to save Divergents and prevent the massacre of Abnegation that will take place in two years. Now all we have to do is to remove Max from power, which is easier said than done. We know that Amar is Divergent and he's helping us with our cause, we just need more people, especially inside both Dauntless and Erudite.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

It took Harrison ten minutes to reset the machine before it was my turn. I went to sit down on the chair and Harrison injected me with the serum.

"Good luck, kid," Harrison says. "You will do well."

The simulation starts.

* * *

 _I am up on a ladder that is connected between two buildings like a bridge. First fear, heights. What should I do? Jump or walk across?_

 _I decided to walk across and get to the other building. Taking careful steps, I made it and entered the building._

 _The room slowly enclosed all around me. The walls slowly inched closer to me. Panic comes towards me._

 _Breathe, Tobias, breathe._

 _I noticed some screws on the floor. Maybe I could use them to make the walls stop. I picked up the screws and jammed them into the walls. They stopped._

 _The room got bigger and I saw something disturbing. My friends are laying dead on the floor. I watched as Tris, Caleb, Cara and Will are put into the execution position. Jeanine turned around and put a gun into my hand._

" _You will kill your girlfriend, her twin brother and your best friend's siblings."_

 _No, I cannot do that. I closed my eyes, turned my head and shoot at a random person. The body slumped onto the ground._

 _I never saw this fear before. Max had me, Eric, Zeke and Mia kneel on the floor with our hands tied behind our backs._

" _Eric Coulter, Ezekiel Pedrad, Mia Reyes and Tobias Eaton, you have been found guilty of treason and sentenced to death. Any final requests before sentencing is being carried out?"_

" _Let me die first," I say._

 _Max cocked his gun and pulled the trigger._

* * *

It's over. My fear landscape is over. My fear of my father didn't came at all. Slowly, I been able to forgive and understand the stress that he went through. He did accept that Dauntless can be a selfless faction since we do protect people.

Gregory is factionless now. Shauna is dead. Zeke asked Mia out on a date after their fear landscapes. I watched as Max made his speech.

"We have a small initiate class. They proved that they're Dauntless and we welcome them to Dauntless."

The rankings are

Tobias

Eric

Zeke

Mia

Lauren

"They will pick their jobs. Tobias, come up," Max said.

"Leadership and training the transfers," I say.

Each picked their jobs? Eric is joining leadership and training the transfers with me. Zeke and Mia picked the control room. Lauren picked IT and she and Zeke will train the Dauntless borns.

* * *

 **One year later**

Being Dauntless leader is really awesome. Right now, things are quiet according to Dauntless standards.

Zeke and Mia recently got engaged and planned on having their wedding before the Choosing Ceremony in case Uriah decided to leave Dauntless. Knowing Uriah, he won't leave his family and friends behind. They asked me to perform the ceremony for them and I accepted the honor.

Eric have spent some time in Abnegation and gave me updates about Tris. He is even teaching her, Caleb and Susan some self-defense moves. Just one more year until she's here with me.

"Uriah, Lynn, Rita and Marlene should get their class schedules today," Zeke said as he sat down next to Mia at our usual table.

Uriah, Lynn, Rita and Marlene rushed towards our table and showed us their class schedules. Six months ago, Hana formally adopted Lynn and Hector. Thankfully they don't have the anti-Divergent bias that Dana and Shauna had, but they overcome it.

"I got Mr. Nelson for second period faction history," Rita said.

"Me too," Lynn replied.

"Same here," Uriah said.

"So do I," Marlene said.

"Faction history with Mr. Nelson is going to be so much fun for you guys," Zeke said. "You get to learn about the different factions from kids that are from different factions. In fact, that's how we all met." Zeke pulled Mia towards his lap and slowly start rubbing her belly.

Wait, is Mia pregnant?

* * *

 **Author's note** : Story is not over yet, there is more action. Tris's friends will come together in the next chapter. Want to give a shoutout to paula08 and Damn you Kylie for being really supportive and especially to Damn you Kylie for the inspiration.

the mystery POV in the previous chapter is Gregory.


	9. The Gang's Here

**The Gang's Here**

 **Author's note:** Chapter is similar to chapter 21 in "Prior Warning" by Damn You Kylie with my own additions. Background book and movie characters are mentioned. Mr. Nelson is an OC.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Beatrice Prior, you are in group 4," Mr. Nelson said. I went to my group table and saw a boy in Erudite blue, a girl in Candor black and white, and both a boy and girl in Dauntless black.

Caleb is in group 3 and talking with an Erudite girl. Susan is in group 2 and a Candor boy kept asking her where Abnegation stored the excess food. Robert left Abnegation last year to join Amity because he fell in love with an Amity girl from his faction history class.

"I will explain what we are doing," Mr. Nelson said. "In May, you will choose your factions and this will allow you to learn more about the factions. We will have guest speakers from each faction and they will tell you what they stand for and jobs they provide."

"Will there be a field trips to the factions?" an Erudite girl asks.

"Yes, Cara, there will be field trips," Mr. Nelson says. "The groups that you are in have a member of each faction and you will work together to find solutions to common problems."

"Mr. Nelson, both Uriah and I are from Dauntless," the Dauntless girl in my group says.

"For that, Lynn, there isn't enough people to go around to have all groups to have a member of each faction. Uriah, you are going to pretend that you're from Amity. Their manifesto is in your faction history book along with what they do. Read up on it for class. Now, introduce yourselves with what you like the most and least about your faction."

"I'm Will Coulter, from Erudite. What I like about Erudite is that I can learn different things. What I like the least is that Jeanine is enforces "faction before blood" and I can't see my brother on a regular basis unless it's Visiting Day until I transfer to Dauntless."

"Eric's your brother?" Lynn asks.

Will nodded. "You know him?"

"He's a Dauntless leader, you should be proud of him," Lynn says. "I'm next. I'm Lynn Pedrad, Dauntless. I like beating people up and I hate that everyone sees your fear landscapes during initiation."

"I'm Christina Davis, Candor," Christina says. "I like that we are encouraged to speak our minds and I hate that our secrets have to be revealed in front of the entire faction."

"Uriah Pedrad and for this class, Amity," Uriah says. "I like to be able to spend time outside and I hate the bread being laced with peace serum. In my actual faction Dauntless, I love Dauntless cake, which is a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and I hate that I lost my father."

"I lost mine too," Will says.

It's my turn. "Beatrice Prior, or Tris like Tobias calls me, Abnegation. I like that I can help people out and I hate all of the rules we have to follow."

"Wait, you mean Tobias Eaton?" Lynn asks. "He's also a Dauntless leader."

"I really miss him," I say.

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

"I'm Caleb Prior, Abnegation. I like to help people and I hate not to being able to ask questions to my parents over dinner."

"Cara Coulter, Erudite. I like learning things and I hate Jeanine."

"Danielle Pohler, Amity. I like farming and I hate being drugged with peace serum."

"Morgan Stokes, Candor. I like that we can learn how to detect when people lie and I hate to have all of my secrets spilled out."

"Marlene Carson, Dauntless. Love cake and I hate Max."

By my understanding, I think Morgan might transfer to a different faction.

* * *

 **Two hours later, lunchtime**

 **Tris POV**

Normally at lunchtime, the kids sit with their factions, and thought that this year will be no exception. Caleb, Susan and I are heading towards one of the Abnegation tables when I saw Lynn motioned her hand towards us.

"Want to head over there?" I ask.

"Yeah," Susan says. "Just as long as Peter's not there. He kept asking where we hide the food, tried explaining to him that the food is given to the factionless, but he won't let up on it."

"I hope that Cara's there," Caleb says.

"Wait a minute, you like Cara Coulter? The one who's older brother is a Dauntless leader?" I ask.

"Wait, how did you know?" Caleb asks.

"Her twin brother is in my group," I say.

We headed to the table and saw my group plus a few others. Will invited Cara over along with two of his friends, Edward Myers and Myra Jackson. Uriah and Lynn invited Marlene Carson and Rita Peterson to join us. Christina invited Al Jones to the group.

"If you can choose another faction, that is not your own, which faction will you pick and why?" Christina asks. "I pick Dauntless because of the sexy outfits Dauntless women wear."

"Slut," Lynn fake cough.

"Skank," Marlene fake cough.

"Dauntless is more than dressing in a revealing outfit, Christina," Rita says. "Our job is to protect the city, not parading around in tight revealing clothing trying to sleep with any horny guy."

"Well, sorry," Christina yelled. "I want to be able to show off my body and get any hot guy that I want. Maybe even screw the trainer for a better ranking or even better, screw the head leader for the first rank."

What's wrong with Christina? She wants to join Dauntless and sleep her way to the top? What about hard work and dedication?

"My turn," Susan says. "Dauntless because Dauntless protects the city and that's helping others."

"Erudite with all of the cool toys," Lynn says.

"Dauntless, so we can be with our brother," Will and Cara say at the same time.

"Amity, lots of fresh air," Uriah says.

"Dauntless, parents have a lot of respect for them," Al says.

"Why didn't they join Dauntless in the first place?" Marlene asks.

"They are Candor born and didn't want to leave their families," Al reply.

"Dauntless, so I can finally be reunited with Tobias and they felt free to me," I say.

Caleb said that he would pick either Erudite or Dauntless for their medical programs. Edward and Myra wanted to join Dauntless to protect others. Marlene said Amity for the peaceful nature. Rita said Erudite for the cool experiments.

So far, everyone seems nice, except for Christina. Christina is being a bitch and even confessed that when she plans to join Dauntless, that she will sleep her way to the top, even try to sleep with Max Pratt, the head leader of Dauntless.

* * *

 **Author's note:** For the next few chapters, it will alternate between Tris and her family and friends and the Dauntless compound. Damn you, Kylie, I hope that I did Christina justice by making her bitchy.


	10. Meetings and a Wedding

**Meetings and a wedding**

 **One month before initiation**

 **Eric POV**

Tobias and I are sitting in another boring meeting that Max is leading. Harrison, George and Amar actually fell asleep. Tobias is doing his last minute preparations of Zeke's and Mia's wedding. Lauren paid more attention to her fingernails than Max. Thankfully Zeke and Mia are getting ready for their wedding.

"Pay attention," Max says. "We need to start planning for initiation."

That woke Amar, George and Harrison up and got Tobias and Lauren to pay attention.

"Tobias and I have gone over the schedule for the transfer initiation," I say. "We thought that in addition to fights, gun training and knife throwing, we're planning on doing fitness assessments."

"That's good," Max says. "This year after initiation, every member of Dauntless will be injected with a tracking device from Erudite in case a Dauntless goes missing."

Yeah right, Max. Thankfully my mom have access to Jeanine's lab and computer. Mom have been secretly sending in information about Jeanine's plans to us. Mom told me that Cara is planning to stay in Erudite to help her stop Jeanine. Will is planning on transferring to Dauntless to help us out.

"Why are we being injected?" George asked. "What if the factionless kidnap someone and they don't want that person found? Then what?"

"These will be impossible for the factionless to tamper with since the transmitters will be injected," Max says. "Anyone else?"

"I like the fitness assessments and the Dauntless borns could use them," Lauren says. "Tobias and Eric, since the Dauntless borns made friends with kids from other factions, what do you think about training them together?"

"I like that idea, Lauren," I say.

"I have no issues with it," Tobias says.

"Good, meeting adjourned," Max says.

Tobias, Amar, George, Lauren and I need to get ready for Zeke and Mia's wedding. Max had to take care of business in Erudite.

* * *

 **Wedding**

 **Zeke POV**

I am getting nervous. Not only I am about to become a husband but that I'm going to be a father to a little girl. With Mia and I both being Divergent, there is a strong possibility that our little girl will be Divergent too. We need to stop both Max and Jeanine from carrying out their plan in order to make the world safer for her and the other children.

"Sorry, I'm late," Eric says as he rushed into the room to get ready. "Max wanted to get some last minute things figured out for initiation."

"What kind of things?" I ask.

"Fitness assessments and both groups will be training together," Eric says. Eric quickly changed into his black suit with a green shirt and a yellow and red tie. Mia wants to incorporate both Amity and Dauntless colors into the wedding.

"Cool, Eric," Uriah says. "I think that if Christina does join Dauntless, she been talking about sleeping to the top, even sleeping with Max in hopes of getting a high rank."

"WHAT?" Eric yelled. "Did anyone told her that Dauntless requires hard work and dedication for initiation and that our job is to protect the city?"

"We told her that, but she still thinks it's all fun and games," Uriah says. "Even Lynn knows that, especially what happened with Shauna. Shauna didn't put in the effort because she thought that being Dauntless born is enough to get a good position. Look at James Tucker, he couldn't even WALK on a flat surface without tripping."

"Hopefully he will transfer out of Dauntless next month," Zeke says. The door knocks. "I'll get it."

I open the door and it's Tobias.

"Time to start."

I exited the room with Uriah and Eric right behind me.

* * *

The wedding chapel is packed with people wearing both Dauntless black and Amity red, yellow and green. Since Johanna is the leader of Amity, she brought the Amity representation with her to the wedding.

The music starts and I follow Tobias with my two best men behind me, Eric and Uriah to stand at our places.

Another song starts and Lynn enters with a knee length black dress holding a bouquet of red and yellow daisies. Lauren follows Lynn and have an identical dress and bouquet with her.

I know that Lynn hates wearing dresses, but she made an exception for this occasion.

Hector is next, wearing an identical suit we are wearing, holding a pillow with fake rings attached to it. Eric and Lauren have the actual rings. Hector's friend Brittney is the flower girl and she's wearing a cute white dress and black sash and have a child size bouquet of red and yellow daisies.

Finally I see her. My bride 5 months round with our little girl, our little Johanna Marie, she is so beautiful in her white wedding gown and wearing a crown of white daisies on her head. In her hands, she is carrying a large bouquet of red and yellow daisies. I watch as Joshua escorts her across the room to me.

Tobias open his book and starts to speak.

"We are gathered here to join both Ezekiel Michael Pedrad and Mia Nicole Reyes in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who believes that they should not marry, please speak now or hold forever your piece."

No one responds, so Tobias continues.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"Her mother and I do," Joshua responds and places Mia's hands into mine. Before taking his seat next to Johanna, he whispers in my ear, "take care of my daughter and granddaughter."

Tobias continues with the ceremony.

"Dauntless are the protectors of the city and we protect the city. What Zeke and Mia are doing is joining together to protect both each other, their unborn little girl and any more future children that they will have."

"Do you, Ezekiel Michael Pedrad, take Mia Nicole Reyes to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you comfort her, protect her, be there for her for all of the good and all of the bad until separated by death?"

I smile at Mia and say, "I do."

"Do you, Mia Nicole Reyes, take Ezekiel Michael Pedrad to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you comfort him, protect her, be there for him for all of the good and all of the bad until separated by death?"

"I do."

"Now the rings." Eric gives Tobias Mia's ring and Lauren gives Tobias my ring. They are simple black bands. Tobias gives me Mia's ring. "Place this ring on the ring finger on Mia's left hand and repeat after me, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

I place the ring on Mia's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed. I love you so much, Mia." I rub her belly, "I love our little girl."

Tobias gives Mia my ring. "Place this on the ring finger of Zeke's left hand and repeat after me, 'with this ring, I thee wed.'"

Mia places the ring on my finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed. I love you, Zeke, and our little girl loves her daddy too."

"By the power vested in me, the city of Chicago and the faction of Dauntless, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Tobias says. "Zeke, you may now kiss your wife."

I pull Mia towards me and give her a big smooch.

"I want to introduce to you the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ezekiel Pedrad," Tobias says.

I can't believe that I'm finally married.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Lots of love in this story with 11 favorites, 21 followers and 25 review, keep the love coming. Choosing Ceremony and initiation are coming up shortly. Poll is still up for the story about Al.


	11. Choices

**Choices**

 **Caleb POV**

What I am going to do tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony? I just found out I'm Divergent with equal aptitudes for Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Why can't my decision be as easy as my sister's, who will be reunited with Tobias in Dauntless tomorrow? Why?

After school, Susan told me that ever since Robert left to join Amity last year, that she was planning on joining Dauntless. At least Tris will be able to have a friend with her in Dauntless. Susan will still be helping people out in Dauntless.

"Can I come in?" Tris says as she opens my door.

"Yeah, you can come in," I say as I sit up and put away my book.

Tris sits next to me on my bed and asks, "What are your test results?"

"Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless," I say. "You?"

"The same. Susan got Abnegation and Dauntless, both Will and Cara have Erudite and Dauntless, Uriah got Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. Everyone else except for Al have a Dauntless result."

"Even Myra?" I ask.

"Yep," Tris says. "Guess that our workouts with Lynn helped her out. Guess which was Al's result?"

"What?"

"Amity."

I started laughing. "He sure doesn't fit the Dauntless profile. Just hope that he doesn't go to Dauntless just to make his parents happy."

"Christina is still being her bitchy self," Tris says. "She didn't want to join in our workouts because she thinks that Dauntless is going to be all fun and games. I can tell you from experience, it's not all fun and games, but rather hard work and dedication."

"Hopefully someone will knock her down a notch or two," I say. "Same with Peter, in case both of them joined Dauntless."

"During the time when we were helping Mom at the factionless sector, I saw a young man about Tobias's age that looks just like Peter, could that be his brother?" Tris asks.

"Susan told me that Peter mentioned that he kept bragging on how his brother Gregory is a big important leader of Dauntless and that both of them are going to take over Dauntless together," I say.

"Just wait when he finds out that his brother is factionless," Tris says.

* * *

 **Andrew POV**

Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. I know that Beatrice will be picking Dauntless, at least she will be reunited with Tobias. I don't know about Caleb, all I know is that he doesn't want to go to Amity or Candor.

If Caleb does go to Erudite, I just hope that he doesn't fall into the lies that Jeanine is spreading about a Divergent taking me away from her and leaving her in Erudite for Abnegation. When will Jeanine get through her head that I was never her boyfriend, that I fell in love with Natalie and we transferred to Abnegation together? I transferred to get AWAY from Jeanine and twenty years later, she still won't let up on it.

The twins are spending their time together, in case they decide to transfer to different factions or if Caleb decides to stay. I like that they have the closeness with each other. I wish that the "faction before blood" law is off the books. It's stupid to have only one day a year to be able to see your family with the exceptions of weddings and births.

"Hey, Dad, how was your day?" Beatrice asks as she and Caleb comes down the stairs. Today is Beatrice's turn to fix dinner and Caleb usually helps her.

"I'm good, Beatrice," I say. "Your mother and I would want to talk to both of you about tomorrow during dinner."

"Sounds good, Dad," Caleb responds.

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

I know that Michelle Coulter have been trying to ruin my plans to eliminate Divergents for the past five years. I know that her husband and children are Divergent and I already eliminated her husband Daniel. Poor Daniel didn't know that a simple glass of water contained a death serum that made it look like that he died of a heart attack.

I want to make her suffer more by killing at least one of her children. Too bad Eric defected, but he doesn't know that Max is working with me. I gave Max a serum that will make him to do whatever I want and the only way to stop the serum is by death. Will might defect to join his brother, Cara might stay.

I knew that Eric and his friends ruined my plans of having my nephew to be a Dauntless leader and have him to be factionless all because he got stuck in his fear landscape for four hours and Harrison pulled him out. Too bad, I have already recruited him to bring me the factionless to test and kill. Once all factionless and Abnegation are gone, I will formally bring him back into Dauntless and have him and his brother kill the leaders and take over Dauntless.

To break Michelle's heart, I will kill Cara. That will make sure that she will not go against me. If she does go against me, she will be shot on site.

Back to my plan, Divergents will die, all of Abnegation will die with the exception of Andrew Prior. Andrew would be captured and watch me execute Natalie and their children right in front of him. After his Divergent wife and children die, he will be injected with a strong love serum that is unbreakable. He will fall in love with me as it was supposed to happen.

Nothing will stop me.

* * *

 **Back at Prior house**

 **Natalie POV**

It's hard to imagine that tomorrow things will be different when our children choose which faction to dedicate their lives to. Regardless of the factions that they choose, they are still my children and nothing will change that.

"We want you to know that your father and I love you, no matter what faction you choose," I say. "You are my children and nothing will change that."

Andrew and I gave our children hugs goodnight and headed to bed.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I lay in bed thinking that tomorrow that I will be reunited with my beloved Tris. Even after two years apart, I still love her. She is my soulmate and when initiation is over, I am going to ask her to be my wife.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

I can't wait to see my little brother when he comes here. I'm going to be the best big brother to him and teach Will all I know about Dauntless. I will miss Cara, but we need someone to stop Jeanine from the inside.

* * *

 **Peter POV**

Can't wait to see Gregory in Dauntless tomorrow. We will take over Dauntless as planned and kill every single Divergent as we planned it. Too bad that Molly and Drew will be doing our dirty work.

* * *

 **Christina POV**

Sexy Dauntless outfits, here I come. Dauntless initiation will be so easy just as long as the guys are more focused on my outfits than training. It will be a whole lot better when I get Max to sleep with me in exchange for the number one rank.

I'm not staying loyal to one man. I'm going to screw around with every horny Dauntless guy, especially with a drunk married man right in front of his wife. Maybe some three-way action?

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

I made my choice on which faction I will choose. I choose the faction that Cara chooses, just hope that she will say yes after initiation. At least both my sister and Susan will have fun in Dauntless tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Choosing Ceremony is next chapter. Guess the mystery POV


	12. Choosing Ceremony

Mystery POV in previous chapter was Jeanine.

 **Choosing Ceremony**

 **Tris POV**

In a few hours, I will be reunited with Tobias. Just before we left home for the last time, Caleb told me that he will join Erudite so that he will officially be with Cara. I'm happy that he found someone that means so much to him like Tobias means to me.

I line up with my brother and the other 16-year-old dependents that are going to choose their factions today. Soon, I will cut my hand with the knife and drop my blood on the Dauntless coals.

Marcus speaks about the different factions. Five different factions, five different choices to choose from. Coals, stones, water, glass, soil. Bravery, selflessness, intelligence, honesty or kindness.

I watch as Marcus call each name. An Erudite boy picked his birth faction. An Amity girl also picked her birth faction.

"James Tucker"

A Dauntless boy nearly tripped over the stairs as he walks up on the stairs. He took the knife and looked at both the Dauntless and Candor bowls before he cut his hand and let his blood pour on the glass.

"Candor"

The first faction transfer.

"Morgan Stokes."

A Candor boy dropped his blood on the soil.

"Amity."

A woman in the Candor section started crying, I must assume that's his mother.

"Caleb Prior."

Caleb went up to the stage and cut his hand. He allows his blood to drop into the water.

"Erudite."

Caleb told me before we left that he and Cara wanted to start dating after initiation and since she is going to choose Erudite, he picked Erudite so that they can have a chance to be together. I'm happy for him that they can officially be together. I pray that Jeanine doesn't discover that he's Divergent.

"Beatrice Prior."

Finally, my turn. Soon, I will be reunited with Tobias in Dauntless. I went up on the stage, grabbed the knife to make the cut and dropped the blood on the coals.

"Dauntless."

The Dauntless cheered and I joined my new faction.

* * *

 **Will POV**

Each choice made means that I'm one step closer to being reunited with my brother. I was only able to see Eric during Visiting Day the past two years when Mom took Cara and me to see him.

Eric did let us know that Gregory Hayes, the Candor transfer who is also Jeanine's nephew, was made factionless after the fear landscapes because he got stuck into it for 4 hours. Just wait when Gregory's brother Peter finds out that's his brother is factionless.

I watched as Tris, Uriah and Lynn dropped their blood into the coals. Peter, with a smirk on his face, went up to the stage and dropped his blood on the coals. Peter's minion, Drew Gilson, also dropped his blood on the coals.

I watched a few more decisions being made. Christina, who is being nothing more than a bitch and wannabe slut, also dropped her blood on the coals. Al also dropped his blood on the coals too.

"William Coulter"

It's my turn. I went on the stage and proceeded with my choice.

"Dauntless"

I went to join my new faction, where my brother came up and hugged me.

"Welcome to Dauntless, little brother."

Cara made her choice and stayed in Erudite. She is going to help Mom to stop Jeanine like Eric and I, along with Eric's friends are going to stop Max. I just hope that we will be able to stop them.

* * *

 **Susan POV**

I see that Caleb joined with Cara in Erudite, I hope that she will treat him well. Even though my parents believe that Caleb and I should enter a courtship and get married after initiation, we feel that we are better off being friends. Beatrice joined Dauntless, hopefully she will be happy once she sees Tobias. She really misses him.

After both Tobias and Robert left Abnegation to join their current factions, Tobias with Dauntless and Robert with Amity, Marcus encouraged the dependents to follow their hearts, not just stay in Abnegation for the sake of their parents.

I watched as our faction history classmates picked their new factions. Most of the Dauntless borns in the class picked Dauntless. Edward, Will and Myra also picked Dauntless. Peter, with a smirk on his face, also picked Dauntless. I wonder what his reaction is going to be when he finds out that his brother is now factionless.

Thankfully Johanna gave Abnegation peace serum to calm down the factionless that gets hostile towards Abnegation. There were times that Dad had to inject it to Peter's brother, especially two weeks ago.

* * *

 _Flashback (still in Susan's POV)_

 _Mom, Dad and I were in the factionless sector over by the Abnegation sector to do our weekly volunteer work with the factionless. Ever since Evelyn was killed, Johanna gave Abnegation peace serum to calm the factionless down. Even though Johanna wanted all of the factionless doped on peace serum, Abnegation decided only to use it with the hostile factionless._

 _The Abnegation Council, who runs the Abnegation government, decided that only adult members, not dependents nor initiates, are allowed to inject the factionless with the peace serum. For these situations, each adult member have a vial of peace serum with them at all times._

 _Mom, Dad and I was just handing out the usual sack lunches of soup, sandwiches, a fruit and some milk to the factionless where I saw a young man about Tobias's age started shouting at nobody in particular._

" _I DO NOT DESERVE TO BE FACTIONLESS. MY AUNT WILL GET ME BACK INTO DAUNTLESS SO MY BROTHER AND I WILL TAKE OVER DAUNTLESS. ALL DIVERGENTS MUST DIE."_

 _I remember the young Dauntless leader Eric, who had been training Beatrice, Caleb and I some self-defense moves before Lynn took over, told us that a Candor transfer, Gregory Hayes, kept going off and on about how he was going to be a Dauntless leader and that he and his brother Peter are going to take over Dauntless, but failed initiation because he got stuck into his fear landscape for four hours, resulting him to be factionless._

 _Mom, noticing how Gregory was acting, silently told Dad to give him the injection. Dad gave Gregory the injection, which helped calm him down._

 _Ever since that day, whenever we see him, Dad automatically injected him with the peace serum._

* * *

Finally, I heard my name.

"Susan Black"

I went up towards the stage, picked up the knife and made the cut on my hand. Since I am Divergent and I have a crush on Eric, I allowed my blood to drop on the Dauntless coals.

"Dauntless"


	13. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 13: Leap of Faith**

 **Susan POV**

After the ceremony, Dauntless goes first. We head towards the stairs, running and screaming along the way down. I know that in my Abnegation upbringing that I should be quiet and respectful, but I am no longer Abnegation and I need to start thinking like Dauntless.

In Abnegation, running is discouraged because it was considered selfish. In fact, exercising is considered selfish. A lot of things are considered selfish. I wonder how I lived like that for 16 years.

We ran out of the Hub and to the nearby train platform, where I saw many Dauntless members and Dauntless born initiates start climbing on the platform.

"Just climb up, Susan," Beatrice told me as she started climbing. I followed her lead and climbed up on the platform.

From Rita in faction history class, I learned that Dauntless use the trains to get around the city and they jump on and off them. Thankfully Lynn taught us how to get on and off trains during our training sessions.

Beatrice and I got on the platform and heard a train coming. We started running to gain some speed and Beatrice got on the train first with some help from a girl, then I received some help from the same girl.

"I see two Stiffs here," Peter said. "I bet that Drew and I will have some fun with these two."

"Shut up, Peter," I hear Al said to him.

"Feisty, aren't we, Al?" Peter asked.

Beatrice and I sat down next to each other and Al joined us.

"Do you know where Dauntless is?" Al asked us.

We shook our heads.

"Get ready," a Dauntless lady said.

The train doors open and saw people jumping off the train.

"There's jumping off," Beatrice said.

We stood up and Beatrice and I went first.

"One, two three," we said together and jumped.

We landed on a concrete roof and watched Al to make the jump. Unfortunately, he did not make it. His body laid in a strange position next to a Dauntless born initiate that did not made the jump.

I saw Rita standing next to the ledge, crying. I went over to Rita to comfort her.

"My twin Emily didn't make it," Rita said through sobs. "I thought that with us being Dauntless born, that we will be able to make the jump, but that didn't even save her."

"Listen up," a dark-skinned man on the ledge said. "I'm Max, the head leader of Dauntless. If you want to join Dauntless, you will have jump several stories down. If you cannot do it, then you must join the factionless."

"You want us to jump?" I heard someone asked.

"Yes," Max said. "Jump or factionless."

"Is there water at the bottom," another person asked.

"Find out," Max replied.

Is this the way to prove that we belong in Dauntless? Looks like that Dauntless doesn't care about aptitude test scores, but rather their own tests. Two didn't even make it on the roof.

I watch as Beatrice went up to the ledge and climbed up on it. She unbuttoned her coat and took it off. Without screaming, she jumped.

I decide to get this over and followed Beatrice. I went up on the ledge, took off my coat and took a leap of faith.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I am waiting at the net to see the initiates to make their jump into Dauntless, hoping that Tris is one of them.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Zeke asked.

"I say a Dauntless born," Lauren said.

"No, it will be Amity," Mia said.

"I'll say Abnegation," I said.

Then there I saw the first jumper, not in black as Lauren and Zeke might expect nor in red, green and yellow like Mia expected, but in gray. I smiled when I realize who it was.

"Is that Tris?" Zeke asked.

"How do you know who I am?" Tris asked.

"Well, Romeo here been talking about you for the past two years," Zeke said. "Want to make the announcement?"

I made the announcement to the waiting Dauntless, "First jumper Tris."

I gave her a hug and a note. "Welcome to Dauntless."

A second jumper, also in gray, landed on the net.

"Another Stiff?" Lauren asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and helped Susan Black out of the net.

"Name?"

"Suzy"

"Second jumper, Suzy."

I helped Suzy get down from the platform and she joined Tris. I helped the rest of the jumpers. In total, there are 4 Dauntless borns, 4 Candor smart mouths, 3 Erudite and two Abnegation.

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Dauntless borns, go with Lauren and Zeke," Tobias said as the Dauntless borns left.

"This way," I heard who I am assume is Lauren.

"Transfers, stay with me. Normally, I am one of your leaders and during the next 10 weeks, I will be one of the four trainers. My name is Tobias."

"And I'm Mia Pedrad," a young woman that is the splitting image of the Amity leader said. "Just because I am pregnant, it doesn't mean that I would go easy on you. We take training seriously because our job as Dauntless is to protect the city and our future."

"Did you sleep around and somehow got pregnant?" I heard Christina asked her.

"What's your name?" Mia asked.

"Christina," Christina replied.

"Well, Christina," Mia said. "My daughter is created out of the love between my husband and me, not some drunken fling with a random stranger. If you keep this up, you'll be wishing that you're back in Candor."

"And I'm docking some points off from your comments, Christina, and I have heard all about you wanting to sleep your way to the top,"I heard Eric said as he came and stood next to Tobias.

"I never say anything like that," Christina protested.

"Tobias, got the truth serum?" Eric asked.

"Here, Eric," Tobias said as he gave Eric the truth serum and Eric injected Christina with the truth serum.

"Christina, tell me the truth, did you say that you think that Dauntless is all fun and games and that you're planning on sleeping your way to the top?" Eric asked her.

"Yes, that's the only reason why I joined Dauntless, for the sexy outfits."

"Well, Christina, I'm going to make your initiation at Dauntless to be a living hell so much that you'll be begging to go back to Candor or if you're so desperate to sleep around, I'll arrange for you to sell your body for scraps of food in the factionless sector. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Christina replied.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Eric and also one of the four trainers along with Tobias, Zeke and Lauren. Mia is not doing the direct training, but she and the other leaders will be overseeing your training. Anyone have any questions?"

"I got one," Peter said. "Where's Gregory Hayes, my brother?"

"Peter, right?" Eric asked.

"Yes, so where is the hell is my brother?"

"Hate to break it to you, Peter, but your brother Gregory is living in the factionless sector over by Abnegation all because he failed initiation," Eric replied.

"My brother is NOT factionless," Peter yelled as he charged towards Eric. Eric injected Peter with something that calmed Peter down.

"So whatever plan you and your brother was thinking in order to help your aunt and mommy in eliminating Divergents is not going to work. I'll write this scum up for attacking a leader and he'll have a family reunion with his brother in the factionless sector."

* * *

 **Author's** **note** : Eric is only being an asshole to Christina. Yes, Peter is going to have a family reunion with his brother in the factionless sector. In case anyone is wondering, Al's dead.

I'm going to work on my other stories as well to finish them up.

Question about Christina: make her factionless or no?


	14. Becoming Dauntless

**Chapter 14: Becoming Dauntless**

 **Myra POV**

"The first thing that you will learn how to do today is learn how to shoot a gun," Tobias said as he and Zeke passed out standard issue Glocks. Thanks to my Erudite upbringing and Lynn's training, I have a basic understanding of how guns work. I hope that I get to learn how to use a sniper rifle, that will be really cool.

"The second thing is learning how to fight," Tobias continued. Also thankfully to Lynn's training. "If you're here, we don't have to teach you how to get on and off a moving train." Thankfully, Lynn made Tris, Suzy, Caleb, Edward, Will, Cara and I learn how to get on and off moving trains.

"Here in Dauntless, our job is to protect the city," Zeke said. "It doesn't matter if you're Dauntless born or a transfer, you'll all be evaluated the same."

During the training with Lynn, she told us that her sister Shauna thought that just because she was Dauntless born, that she didn't have to make an effort in training. The lack of effort plus both she and her mother failed in their efforts to hunt Divergents caused Max to order them to jump into the chasm.

"There are three stages of training," Eric said. I heard about his father's death about five years ago in Erudite, so sad to lose a parent, especially at the hands of Jeanine. I'm not Divergent, but my friend Cara is and I want to help protect Divergents, so I joined Dauntless for that reason. Edward wants to help protect Will, whose also Divergent. "The first stage is physical, the second is emotional and the third I'd mental. All of them will cause you to reach your breaking point. Rankings determine which jobs you go into from the various jobs in the compound to Dauntless government. The last five will automatically become fence guards. If anyone of you are NOT making an effort in your training, you'll be automatically be sent to the factionless sector. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Can we use the training room after hours?" Edward asked.

"Training after hours means that you're taking your Dauntless initiation seriously," Eric said. "Even asking Dauntless members for training assistance is also beneficial. Any other questions?"

"What does firing a gun have to do with bravery?" Christina yawned.

Quickly, Eric cocked his gun and pointed it at Christina's head.

"Wake up, you're holding a loaded gun, you idiot," Eric said. "And if you know how to defend yourself instead of focusing on the skimpy outfits and sleeping around, you wouldn't need to cry to your Candor smart mouth mother. My job is to make your life a living hell, Christina, and if I catch you trying to flirt with me or Tobias, I'll make your ass factionless. If you try to do the same with Zeke, I'm sure that his wife Mia wouldn't have any problem kicking your ass while pregnant."

"Better yet," Zeke said after he went over to where Eric and Christina were at. "My wife won't have any issues tossing you into the chasm."

"Do you understand?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Christina replied.

"Yes what?" Eric asked.

"Yes, sir," Christina said.

After the fiasco with Christina, Tobias demonstrated the proper way to shoot a gun.

"Remember, there will be a recoil after you shoot," Tobias said. "Find a target and start shooting."

We all find a target and started shooting. I found a target next to Edward and Lynn.

"Hey, Myra and Edward, want to do a shooting contest?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I'm game," Edward replied. "How about asking Christina if she wanted to join?"

"Yeah, right," Lynn replied. "I wouldn't even trust her to protect my knife collection. I'll trust an Amity to protect my knives before I'll trust Christina."

I turned to my target and started shooting, hitting pretty close to the bullseye. When I stopped to put in a new clip, I saw Christina heading towards Lynn.

"What problem do you have with me?" Christina yelled as she pushed Lynn.

"Are you fucking blind?" Lynn yelled as she and Christina started fighting. "Almost everyone here have a problem with you. You think that Dauntless is all fun and games, but it is not. My dad was assigned to protect Jack Kang and he gave his life by taking a bullet that was meant for Jack. My dad died while protecting your former faction leader, Christina. You're just like Shauna, thinking that she doesn't have to make an effort all because she was Dauntless born. If you're so inclined to screw around, why don't you start screwing around with Max?"

Edward and I stepped out of their way as they continue to fight. Pretty much everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the fight escalated until Lynn was able to knock Christina unconscious. Everyone congratulated Lynn in winning her fight against Christina.

"Good job, Lynn," Lauren said. "I'm sure that your dad would be proud of you and you showed what Dauntless is about."

"Listen up," Zeke said, "Lynn showed all of you of what Dauntless is about and it's not an easy road. If you want to become Dauntless, you better put the work into your training. If you're slacking off, you'll be joining Peter in the factionless sector. You're dismissed for lunch."

* * *

"The second thing that you will be learning today is how to fight," Eric said. "If you paid attention to Lynn beating the crap out of Christina, you'll learn one style of fighting. Tobias and I will demonstrate another style of fighting with Zeke and Lauren giving you some guidance."

Eric and Tobias demonstrated some basic punches and kicks on the punching bags.

"There will be times in which you will not have a weapon," Lauren said during the demonstrations. "Not to mention that there will be times that using a weapon will not be a good idea, so it's a good idea to learn fighting stances that will help you out. The more effort you put into fighting, the better chance that you have to defending yourself. Find a partner and a punching bag to work on those kicks and punches."

Everyone went to find a partner. Drew and Molly paired up, Tris paired up with Lynn and Uriah and Edward are working together on their kicks and punches. I paired up with Suzy.

All four trainers observed us and gave us advice on the areas that needed work. Eric suggested that Suzy put her knees and elbows into her fighting skills and for me to use my brain to trick my opponent in the fights.

After today's training, Suzy said something to me that is very surprising to my ears, especially since she's from Abnegation.

"For some reason, it seems that I feel something about Eric that I never felt from someone else before, not even my friend from Abnegation Caleb."

Does that mean that she actually likes Eric?

* * *

Have a poll for the final decision on Christina. Don't worry, Edward and Myra are staying in Dauntless. Next two chapters will be focusing on Jeanine and the Hayes brothers in the factionless sector. In case anyone is wondering about Evelyn, she's actually dead in this story.


	15. Time for Payback

**Chapter 15: Time for Payback**

 **Jeanine POV**

I hate initiation, especially of what happened during my last year of upper levels. The plan was that Andrew and I go through Erudite initiation together, get married and raise our children to be anti-Divergent. But no, a Dauntless Divergent girl had to help him with his psychology homework and they defected to Abnegation together.

"Jeanine, I brought the initiates files," my brother David said as he came into my office. "You might want to look at Cara Coulter's and Caleb Prior's files."

"Why?" I asked.

"They're Divergent," David said. "Cara has aptitudes for Erudite and Dauntless, the same as her twin brother."

"Too bad Will defected to Dauntless to help their older brother with stopping our plans," I said. "What about Caleb?"

"He has the aptitudes for three factions: Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless, the same as his sister Beatrice," David said. "Beatrice transferred to Dauntless."

"I will personally oversee Cara's and Caleb's initiation," I replied. "When the time is right, I will kill them."

There is something that you want to know."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It turned out that Eric Coulter sent Peter to the factionless sector after attacking Eric when Peter found out that Gregory was factionless."

"At least his brother lasted longer in Dauntless than Peter," I said. "Hopefully they will get their revenge on the Dauntless leadership after initiation."

"What about Max?" David asked. "He has been helping us out, even agreeing to inject the Dauntless members and turn them into mindless soldiers after initiation so that Abnegation will be brought to its knees."

"Why do you think I had Max being injected with a control serum that is only breakable by death?" I asked.

"Glad that you have all of your bases covered," David said. "Nicole contacted me and she said that Candor has 10 initiates that she is going to oversee their initiation."

"Lucky for her, she can extract the truth out of them," I said. "She successfully eliminated Divergents in Candor and have not gotten caught."

My baby sister has done her job well, unlike her boys who couldn't even stay in the faction that we assigned them to. Once Abnegation falls and Andrew Prior is mine, I will take control of the city. Nothing will stop me now.

All Divergents will die, faction by faction, starting with Erudite.

* * *

 **Michelle Coulter POV (overhearing the conversation between David and Jeanine)**

Jeanine wants to kill my baby girl all because she's Divergent. Does that mean that she killed my husband because of his Divergence? She even said that she had the Dauntless head leader Max under a control system that is breakable only by death. Will my boys be in danger or will they be able to stop Max like I'm trying to stop Jeanine?

I think of the time when Eric told me that his friends Zeke and Mia got married and are expecting a baby girl. Both Zeke and Mia are Divergent and their little girl could be Divergent. I need to make this place safe for little Johanna and my future grandbabies.

I need to stop Jeanine and David from carrying out their plan. Why is Jeanine so obsessed with Andrew? Andrew was Daniel's best friend and he told us that he and Natalie fell in love and they are going to choose Abnegation to get away from Jeanine when Eric was a baby. Andrew never loved Jeanine at all, yet she is still determined that by killing Divergents, especially his wife and children, that he would fall in love with her. Jeanine doesn't even know that Andrew and I are Divergent.

I need to find a way to stop Jeanine and David, but how? I need to go to Dauntless on Visiting Day to tell Eric that Max is under a control serum and the only way to stop Max is by death.

I also need to protect my baby girl.

"Well, well, well, what we have here?" Nita, David's daughter, said. "Trying to stop our plans to eliminate Divergents and take over Chicago?"

I been caught trying to figure out how to stop Jeanine.

"I'm trying to save my baby girl," I said. "Jeanine wants to kill her just because she's Divergent."

"Too bad your boys defected," Nita said. "Don't worry, Max will take care of Eric and Will. Eric doesn't even know that Max has been injected with a control serum that is only breakable by death. Pretty soon, all Dauntless Divergents will die, including little Johanna Pedrad. That baby doesn't deserve to be born at all."

Nita brought out her communicator. "Bring me Cara Coulter and Caleb Prior."

Two guards came with Cara and Caleb. They pushed Cara down on her knees. I watched as Nita cocked a gun and slowly had it pointed in the back of her head.

I started crying. "What are you doing to her?"

"Just taking care of a little Divergent problem," Nita said before pulling the trigger.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Caleb yelled as I watched my baby girl slumped down. Caleb stated fighting the guards and quickly disarmed them before knocking them unconscious.

"Caleb, listen to me," I said. "Go to Dauntless and contact Eric. Tell him that Jeanine's niece have killed Cara and that Max is under a control serum that only death can break. I will gather up the evidence to Jeanine's plot and send it to Candor. Can you do that?"

"I think so," Caleb cried through tears. Caleb left me as I cradled my baby girl.

First, Jeanine killed my husband and now she killed my baby girl. I may not be Dauntless, but I have aptitude for Dauntless, and I want to put a bullet into Jeanine's skull.

Jeanine will pay for taking my husband and little girl away from me.

* * *

 **Caleb POV/outside Erudite compound**

Why does Cara have to die? We barely even started initiation and Nita decided to kill her. I am thankful that Lynn taught me and my twin fighting skills and I was able to defeat the Erudite guards.

I don't know Eric's contact information, but I know Tobias's, so I sent him a text.

 _C: I need to contact Eric._

* * *

 **Tobias POV/Dauntless training room**

"New this initiation is the fitness assessments," I said. "You will be evaluated on flexibility, stamina and strength. You will be tested randomly three times during stage one, the better you do, the higher your rank, so take this seriously. You are competing against your own fitness levels."

I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Caleb.

 _C: I need to contact Eric._

 _T: Why do you need to contact Eric?_

 _C: Cara's dead. Nita shot her in front of me and their mother. Michelle told me that Jeanine gave Max a control serum that is only breakable by death._

Shit, how would Eric and Will are going to react when they find out their sister is dead.

"Eric and Will, I need to talk to you," I said.

* * *

 **Will POV**

For the past week, Dauntless initiation have been pretty intense. I really like the post training workouts with the others, except that the Candor transfers don't join in the workouts. Christina is still focused on getting laid and she tried to hit on me. I'm not interested in a girl that just wants to screw around. Molly and Drew are clueless without Peter telling them what to do.

I heard Tobias calling out to me and Eric, so we stepped out of the training room and entered his office next to the training room. Tobias dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Caleb, I got Eric and Will here."

I heard sniffling at the other end.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Cara's gone," Caleb said. "Nita shot her in front of me and Michelle. Max is under a control serum that is only breakable by death."

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I watched as Eric and Will collapsed in each other's arms and started crying.

"We need to kickstart the plan to end this plot," Eric said. "You with me, little brother?"

"Yeah, I am," Will said.

I heard a knock at the door and pretty much the entire initiation class, except Christina, Molly and Drew, were at the other side. Even Lauren and Zeke were with them.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked.

"Nita killed Cara and Max is being controlled by a serum that is breakable by death," I said. "We need to kickstart our plan to stop more Divergents from getting killed and we need to bring Caleb here to Dauntless."

"I'll help," Myra said. "She killed my best friend."

"Me too," I heard everyone else said.

Looks like we got Tris, Suzy, Myra, Edward, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Rita, Lauren and Will to join Eric, Zeke, Mia, Amar, George, Harrison, Tori, and I to stop Jeanine and Max from carrying out their plot.

I need to bring Caleb to Dauntless without Max catching us.


	16. Tying Up Lose Ends

**Chapter 16: Tying Up Loose Ends**

 **Peter POV**

It been a week since Eric sent me to the factionless all because I attacked him when he told me that my brother is now factionless all because he got stuck in his fear landscape.

"Peter, we need to plan our revenge on the Dauntless leadership for making us factionless," Gregory said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"By killing them," Gregory said.

"How in the fuck are we going to kill the Dauntless leaders?" I said. "I don't know how many Dauntless leaders, only that it has to be an odd number."

"There's five: the head leader Max Pratt, Harrison Carter, Amar Lincoln, Eric Coulter and Tobias Eaton," Gregory said. "I want to kill Eric and Tobias especially because they're both Divergent and they ruined my plans to takeover Dauntless. Far as I know, Max and Harrison lead weekly patrols in this factionless sector."

"What about the others?" I asked.

"They're never on patrol, especially since it's initiation time," Gregory said. "They might be at Amity during the initiation field trip at the fence. We will kill them then."

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

After the call, I texted Tobias to meet me at the bean at the park we used to play at as kids. I waited for about 10 minutes when I saw Tobias approached me with a paper sack.

"Hey, Caleb," Tobias said. "I'm sneaking you into Dauntless. Let's find a place for you to change out of the Erudite clothing and into Dauntless clothing."

We started walking towards a restroom in the park.

"Will I get caught?" I asked.

"I already asked Jack to change your chosen faction from Erudite to Dauntless," Tobias said.

"How my sister doing?" I asked.

"She is doing pretty well," Tobias said. "Suzy is also doing pretty well."

"What about the rest?" I asked.

"Al didn't make the jump to the Dauntless roof and Peter's factionless," Tobias said. "Lynn beat the crap out of Christina the first day of training."

"I don't know why Christina thinks that Dauntless initiation is easy," I said. "Hopefully she learned her lesson."

"Nope, not even a beat down from Lynn got through Christina's head," Tobias said.

We are at the restroom.

"I'll wait for you to get changed," Tobias said. "Toss your Erudite clothing into the trash."

I went in to changed and once I'm wearing Dauntless black, Tobias lead me to the Dauntless compound.

* * *

 **Nita** **POV**

After killing Cara and Caleb escaping, Aunt Jeanine told me to head to the factionless sector near Abnegation and to eliminate Gregory and Peter for their incompetence. Their mother did a better job eliminating Divergents while they could not even stay in the faction that we assigned them to, especially Peter since he didn't even last one fucking hour in the Dauntless compound.

I am fully prepped with a silencer and some death serum, in case the gun backfires and for me to take so that I won't get caught. Yes, I am willing to die for our cause.

I approached the Hayes brothers, who are surprised to see me.

"Nita, what are you doing here?" Gregory asked.

"Just taking care of some lose ends," I replied. "You both have been very incompetent in your job of eliminating Divergents."

I put a bullet to Gregory's brain, killing him instantly.

"And you, Peter, you couldn't even last one fucking hour in Dauntless," I said as I put one bullet into his skull, also killing him instantly.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP," a voice yelled. "GET ON YOUR KNEES."

Surrender or take the death serum? I was about to take the death serum when a shot came and shattered the death serum into little pieces.

"I get on your knees and put your hands in the air," the same voice said. I decided to comply and follow the directions. A Dauntless handcuffed me behind my back and stood me up on my feet.

"Why are you arresting me for killing two factionless men?" I asked.

"I have a witness here that saw you kill an Erudite initiate," the Dauntless man explain.

"She deserved to die, just like her father for being Divergent," I said. "Too bad her brothers defected to Dauntless, but don't worry, Max will take care of them."

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

As Caleb and I approached the factionless sector near our old home, I watched as a young woman putting a bullet into Peter's and Gregory's skulls.

"She was the one that killed Cara," Caleb told me.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP," I yelled. "GET ON YOUR KNEES."

I watched the young woman took some death serum out of her pocket. Oh, no, she is not going to die to keep her secrets intact, so I fired it out of her hand. Thankfully it shattered on the ground.

"I get on your knees and put your hands in the air," I said. The young woman decided to comply and follow the directions. I handcuffed her behind her back and stood her up on her feet.

"Why are you arresting me for killing two factionless men?" she asked.

"I have a witness here that saw you kill an Erudite initiate," I explain.

"She deserved to die, just like her father for being Divergent," she said. "Too bad her brothers defected to Dauntless, but don't worry, Max will take care of them."

"It looks like that you'll be heading towards Candor," I told her.

I contacted Jack Kang to let him know I have a prisoner for him. Then I contacted Michelle, Eric and Will to let them that I caught Cara's killer. I told Eric that Caleb is ok and is coming to Dauntless with me. I also let him know that both Gregory and Peter are dead.

One down, possibility four or more to go. I took the prisoner to Candor and returned to Dauntless with Caleb. I told Caleb to stay in my room until the situation with Max is taken care of and I will train him while everyone else is sleeping.

* * *

 **One day later at Candor HQ**

 **Jack POV**

"Today, we are conducting the trial of Juanita Matthews," I said. "Niles will inject the truth serum for the trial to begin."

Juanita sat shackled in a chair while Niles inject the truth serum.

"What is your name?"

"Juanita Matthews"

"Faction of origin and faction of choice?"

"Erudite born and Erudite chosen."

"I am assuming you're loyal to Erudite?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"I killed three people, two factionless and an Erudite initiate."

"Are the people you killed are Gregory Hayes, Peter Hayes and Cara Coulter?"

"Yes."

"Why did you kill them?"

"Gregory and Peter for their incompetence because they couldn't even stay in their assigned faction. Their mother Nicole Hayes have better success than them by successfully eliminating 25 Divergents in Candor for the last 15 years. As for Cara, she deserved to die because she's Divergent just like her father and brothers. Too bad her brothers defected to Dauntless, but Max Pratt will take care of them."

"What's Max's role in this?"

"Aunt Jeanine injected him with a control serum that is only breakable by death. The plan was for to have Dauntless being injected with a simulation serum under the guise of a tracking serum after initiation to kill all of Abnegation and Divergents."

"Why does Jeanine feel that Abnegation and Divergents deserve to die?"

"A Divergent took her boyfriend away from her and they defected to Abnegation."

"Who is this so-called boyfriend of your aunt?"

"Andrew Prior."

"Other than you, Nicole Hayes, Max Pratt and Jeanine Matthews, who else was behind the plot?"

"My father David. He was the one that created the control and simulation serums."

"One last question, what's your greatest regret?"

"That I should kill both Michelle Coulter and Caleb Prior after I killed Cara to prevent leaving any witnesses behind."

"The court have find you guilty of murder and conspiracy to commit murder. Sentencing will be held after the other trials. I have issued the arrest warrants for David Matthews, Jeanine Matthews, Max Pratt. Nicole Hayes is now under custody and her trial will be held tomorrow."


	17. Trial of Nicole Hayes

**Chapter 17: Trial of Nicole Hayes**

 **Eric POV**

The initiates have today off because of the trial of Nicole Hayes and Jack said that all factions leadership must be in attendance, so here I am sitting in the leadership section with Tobias, Harrison, and Amar. Max is not here and neither is Jeanine nor her brother David. The initiates wanted to come, especially Will, Edward and Myra, so we let them come.

I was impressed that Tobias was able to arrest Nita quickly and we thought that we had to stop the plot just before the end of stage three, not a week into stage one. He was at the right place at the right time, caught her in the act as she murdered the Hayes brothers.

"Before we start the trial of Nicole Hayes, I would like to ask to show some restraint, especially from the Candor members," Jack said. "I know that she was accused of killing your family members, but we run a faction of laws, not a faction of mob rule. Bring out Nicole Hayes."

Two Candor guards brought out Nicole Hayes, handcuffed and shackled at the ankles. They placed her down on the chair and secured her. Niles injected her with truth serum.

"I am going to ask some questions before we get right down to the trial. State your name."

"Nicole Hayes, maiden name Matthews."

"Faction of origin and faction of choice?"

"Erudite born and Candor chosen."

"What faction are you loyal to?"

"Erudite"

"If you're loyal to Erudite, why did you choose Candor?"

"My father told me to choose Candor. He taught David, Jeanine and I that Divergents are bad. Jeanine got so desperate in her Divergent hunt after Andrew Prior defected to Abnegation because she claimed that a Divergent stole her boyfriend from her and they defected to Abnegation together. My part was to kill the Candor Divergents and I killed 25 Candor Divergents the past 15 years without getting caught."

"How did you successfully commit murder on 25 people without getting caught?"

"Simple, I injected them with truth serum to make them tell me the truth and then I killed them. At first, I made 10 of them look like suicides by hanging, but five years ago, Jeanine told me that she successfully killed Daniel Coulter with a death serum that made it look like that he died of a heart attack. Since then, I been using the death serum on them. David issued the death certificates for all 25 deaths with 10 recorded the cause of death as suicide by hanging and 15 of them died of a heart attack."

"Did you taught your sons to be anti-Divergent?"

"Yes, I did. We told them to go to Dauntless for their choosing and work with Max to eliminate Divergents."

"Did you know that they were factionless when Nita murdered them?"

"No, I didn't know that they were factionless. I only visited Gregory during his initiation Visiting Day and I planned on visiting Peter during his initiation's Visiting Day. Now I have to prepare to bury my boys."

"Well, by your testimony, you might be joining them soon. Last question, what is your greatest regret?"

"Convincing my boys to join Dauntless. I would have more help in eliminating Divergents in Candor."

"Thank you for your honesty," all of Candor said. The Candor guards escorted Nicole Hayes back to her cell.

"Sentencing will occur after the other trials. In Jeanine Matthews' trial, I would like to ask for Andrew Prior to testify as well," Jack said. "Andrew, you have no problem testifying?"

"I have no problems, but I do have a request," Andrew said.

"What is that?"

"I want Jeanine to be in the room when I testify."

"That should not be a problem. Court is adjourned."

* * *

 **AN:** Short chapter and I wanted to add some intense moments in the story. Don't worry, the three main people in the plot will be caught and tried later on. The next few chapters will focus on initiation and possibly some romance. For Jeanine, execution or sent to their version of the looney bin?


	18. Hanging by the Chasm

****Chapter 18: Hanging by the Chasm****

 **Author note: chapter due to an inconsistently**.

 ** **Eric POV****

Ever since Nicole Hayes's trial last week, things have been going back to normal, according to Dauntless standards. Mom, Will and I buried Cara at the city cemetery right next to Dad while both Peter and Gregory were cremated and their ashes scattered outside the fence. Nita and Nicole are still locked up in jail. From what I heard from Harrison, Max, Jeanine and David are on the run, so Harrison got promoted as Dauntless head leader and Matthew Larson is the new Erudite leader.

The first stage of Dauntless initiation is still going on. I noticed that most of the initiates, except the three Candor smart mouths, do spend time outside training working out. Since Max defected, we were able to have Caleb to train with the other initiates instead of having Tobias doing it in secret.

After watching the other initiates with their round of fights, the last round for the day was Molly versus Christina. Molly been beating the crap out of Christina for the past five minutes and Christina is not even making any effort to defend herself.

"Stop," Christina coughed and raised her hand, "I'm done."

Oh, no Christina is not done yet.

"You done?" I asked as I lowered my hand to pull her up.

It's time to teach Christina a lesson.

"Everybody, take a break," I yelled. "Follow me."

The initiates and I, along with Zeke, Lauren and Tobias went to the chasm, where I pushed Christina off the chasm, holding her with only one hand and she grabbed on with her other hand.

"Grab the rail," I said.

Christina obeyed and grabbed the rail as I let go of her other hand.

"You got three choices: hang there and I will forget your cowardice, let go and die or simply give up. If you give up, you're done."

There must be something that will get Christina to take Dauntless initiation seriously. I pointed a gun to her head, Mia schooled her about little Johanna, even Lynn beat the crap out of her during the first day on gun training, but still have not learned her lesson.

I watched as Christina struggled to hold on, especially as the water splashed her from the chasm's waterfall. I thought that the initiates would cheer Christina on, giving her encouragement, but I was wrong. From what Zeke told me, the initiates have been taking bets to see how long it takes Christina to get her head out of her ass or just simply give up. My money is on Christina giving up.

"Time," I yelled as Tobias and Zeke went to pull Christina up. "Dauntless never give up. Training is done for the day."

* * *

 ** **Edward POV****

I just hope that hanging from the chasm will teach Christina a lesson into putting some serious work in her training or she will be sent to the fence after initiation. Just last week, she tried flirting with me and Myra beat her to a pulp so bad that she had to be sent to the hospital in Erudite with a concussion.

"Hey, Will, are you going to hit the fitness center on Saturday?" I asked Will as we are leaving the training room.

"Yeah, I'm planning on going there on Saturday with Caleb and I don't mind if you came along with us," Will replied. "I think that Lauren and the girls are going there too."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my date with Myra."

"So, where are you taking her?" Will asked.

"You remember the waterfall by the chasm?" I asked.

"Yeah, Caleb took Rita there last night on their first date. Tobias also took Tris there too," Will said.

"Well, I'll be going now," I said.

* * *

After I left the training room, I went back to the dorm and took a shower. After I got out of the shower, I put on a nice black shirt and slacks. While I was getting ready, Marlene and Rita helped Myra get ready, which I was thankful for, instead of Christina. If Christina helped Myra get ready, she would make Myra look all slutty. No wonder why the other girls refused to go shopping with Christina, especially Suzy and Tris.

"Edward, look at Myra now," Marlene said.

Myra is wearing a black cocktail dress with a blue belt, a nod to our Erudite roots. Her hair is curled in soft curls and her makeup is very light with a gray smoky eye and pink lip gloss.

"Wow, you are beautiful, Myra," I said. I can't wait for the day when I ask her to be my wife. "You ready?"

"I'm ready, Edward," Myra said. Hand in hand, we went to the waterfall together.

* * *

"Everything is set up, Edward," Suzy said. "If you didn't mind, Eric prepared the food."

"I did a combination of Erudite and Dauntless food," Eric said. "Salmon burgers with fries and of course Dauntless cake. I did chicken burgers for Caleb's and Rita's double date with Tobias and Tris yesterday."

"Wow, you two did a good job," Myra said. "Edward, this is beautiful."

"Enjoy your date," Suzy said.

"Have fun," Eric said.

When Eric and Suzy left, I noticed that they were holding hands.

"Did you know anything about Eric and Suzy?" I asked.

"Suzy told me that she felt a connection with Eric and Eric felt the same, so he asked her out not to long ago," Myra said. "I think they are a cute couple."

For the next several hours, we spent time eating our food and talking about various stuff.

 ** **Author's**** ****note: Established couples are Zeke/Mia (married), Edward/Myra, Tobias/Tris, Caleb/Rita, Eric/Suzy, Uriah/Marlene. Should I have Will and Lynn get together? Next chapter, something major is going to happen to Christina, need ideas.****


	19. Getting Rid of Christina

**Chapter 19: Getting Rid of Christina**

 **Tris POV**

"Listen up," Eric yelled over the initiates and members. "We're playing capture the flag with neurostim darts. Stimulates a real gunshot wound, hurts like a bitch."

"You called that a gun?" Molly asked.

Eric simply shot Molly in the leg and Molly collapsed over in pain.

"Two teams, Tobias and I are captains," Eric continued.

"You picked first," Tobias said.

"Suzy," Eric said.

"I pick Tris" Tobias said.

The teams got divided quickly. Eric's team has Suzy, Will, Christina, Caleb, Molly, Lynn, Rita, Tori, Bud and Harrison. Tobias's team has me, Edward, Myra, Drew, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Lauren, Amar and George. Mia is not playing due to being six months pregnant.

My team jumped first and then Eric's team.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

The only reason why I picked Christiana to be on my team is because I just simply wanted to get rid of her. She is not fit for Dauntless, hell even the three Abnegation transfers are doing a good job, especially Caleb.

"Here is the plan," I said. "Molly, Lynn and Rita will hid the flag at the tower. Suzy, Caleb and Christina will scout the factionless sector. The rest of you find Tobias's flag. Go. Christina, Suzy and Caleb, come with me."

The team went to their assignments, hopefully we can beat Tobias this year.

"Christina, I want to apologize for making you hang over the chasm, but you need to understand that there will be times you cannot concede, especially when there is an attack. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," Christina replied.

"Good, your job is to monitor the factionless sector," I said. "Don't leave there until I come and get you. Ok?" Christiana nodded. "Caleb and Suzy, you know what to do."

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

Last night, Eric told me and Suzy of his plan of getting rid of Christina during capture the flag. He gave us a serum that his mother created that is a combination of a paralyzed serum and memory serum that she hoped to test on Jeanine if Jeanine wasn't punished by Candor for her crimes. The paralyzed portion of the serum lasts 12 hours and once Christina wakes up, she won't remember anything at all.

As for leading Christiana to the factionless sector, well, let's say our Abnegation upbringing gives us the advantage of knowing the factionless sectors very well.

"Is there a reason why Eric has us in the factionless sector?" Christina asked.

"From my understanding, war doesn't care about sectors, just gaining as much territory as possible," I said while Suzy quietly mixed the serum into Christina's water bottle. "Let's play Dare to pass the time. Christina, I dare you to go and find some clothes that are from two different factions, but they cannot be Candor nor Dauntless clothing. You have to wear them for the entire game."

"Sure, no problem," Christina replied. Christina went off and found an Abnegation skirt and an Amity top to wear. "Suzy, I dare you to do a handstand."

"Easy," Suzy replied as she did a handstand. "Christina, I dare you to drink your entire bottle of water in its entirety without stopping."

"Shouldn't it be Caleb's turn to do the dare?" Christina asked.

"There's only three of us, Christina," I said. "Just do your dare."

"Alright, I'll do it," Christina replied before she guzzled down her water. Once all of the water was gone from Christina's water bottle, Christina collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. Once she wakes up, she will not remember anything at all and is now factionless.

We simply left Christina and rejoined our team.

* * *

"Is she completely knocked out?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Suzy replied. "We did one step better, Caleb convinced her to get of the Dauntless clothes and put on some factionless clothes. As for the serum, I mixed it up with her water."

"Good, now we don't have to see that slut ever again," Eric replied.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The game is over and my team won. I counted the initiates and noticed that Christina was missing.

"Christina's not here," I said. "Eric, got any idea where she's at?"

"She's where she belongs, right in the factionless sector," Eric replied. "Caleb and Suzy helped me to get rid of her. I'm so tired of her constantly flirting and not paying fucking attention during training, so I had Christina go to the factionless sector with them under the pretense that she is not going to leave the factionless sector until I come and get her. Caleb and Suzy did the rest by tricking her to put on the factionless clothing and putting the serum into her water bottle. Once she wakes up in the morning, Christina will not remember anything at all."

"All right, Eric," I said as I gave him a high five while the initiates cheered to the news that Christina is now factionless.

"I planned on having Christina shamed at the first stage results ceremony," Harrison said. "I noticed that she didn't take Dauntless training seriously when I observed the training sessions. My wife and Hana noticed that Christina didn't take part of the workout sessions that they have with the female initiates and dependents, focusing more on shopping and boys. Once, my five year old daughter punched her in the stomach when Christina tried her flirting with my brother."

"You mean that little Natalie punched Christina?" Uriah asked.

"Oh, yes she did," Harrison said. "It reminded me of when my sister Natalie punched Jeanine in the stomach when Jeanine wouldn't leave an Erudite boy alone during our last year in Upper Levels. Natalie told me that she and Andrew were going to transfer together to Abnegation because they fell in love and Andrew wanted to work in government. Last thing I know, they had twins, a boy and girl."

"Harrison, my and Tris's mom is Natalie and our dad is Andrew," Caleb said. "Is Natalie Prior your sister?"

"Yes, she is my older sister, Caleb," Harrison responded. "I named my daughter after her aunt, your mom. Hopefully Natalie will come and see her niece during Visiting Day. Other than that, I'm glad that Eric came up with a great plan of getting rid of Christina."

"Now training sessions will go back to the way they are supposed to be, training new Dauntless members," I replied.

 **Author's note: Shout out to Damn You Kylie of ideas of how to get rid of Christina and I incorporated some of mine into the chapter.**


	20. Trip to the Fence

**Chapter 20: Trip to the Fence**

 **Rita POV**

It been two weeks since Eric tricked Christina into going into the factionless sector with the assistance of Caleb and Suzy during capture the flag. So far, we haven't heard anything from her, which is good since she lost her memory.

I been seeing a counselor to help me deal with the death of Emily and Caleb have been giving me emotional support as well. I was shocked when he asked me out on a date, thinking that he would still mourn for Cara, but Caleb simply told me that Cara would want him to move on.

Breakfast in Dauntless is very noisy with people talking among themselves, my group of friends included. Before initiation, my friends included just Uriah, Lynn and Marlene now it expanded to Edward, Myra, Will, Suzy, Tris and now my boyfriend Caleb.

"Have anyone thought about what jobs they want?" Edward asked as he placed a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I'm thinking weapons development."

"I'm thinking of becoming a doctor," Caleb said.

"Me too, Caleb," Myra said. "What about you guys?"

Tris and Suzy said that they wanted to be ambassadors for Dauntless, Will wants to work in the control room, Lynn wants to be a personal trainer, Uriah wants to do the leadership track, Marlene and I want to work as nurses. I believe that Molly and Drew are going to sent to the fence or be factionless since they are ranked dead last.

"Initiates, time to go," Mia said. "We're going on a field trip." We got up and followed Mia out of the dining room.

"Mia, how's little Johanna doing?" I asked.

"Very active and I swear that she's like her daddy," Mia replied. "Every time I have some Dauntless cake, she calms down."

Lynn went up to Mia and started rubbing Mia's belly. "Don't you worry, Johanna, Aunt Lynn is going to teach you to how to kick some ass," she said.

"Johanna has to leave my belly before you can even think about teaching her how to kick some ass," Mia replied. "Let's go to the train."

* * *

 **Eric POV**

The initiates, along with the trainers and Mia, started heading towards the fence for their motivation field trip. I hope that the fence will motivate Molly and Drew to do better in training or they will be sent to the fence. Ever since Peter became factionless and later killed, Molly and Drew have not done well in training.

"Every year, we take our initiates to the fence for some motivation to do better in training," I said. "You will learn what the fence guards will do because the last two ranked initiates will be sent to the fence. Afterwards, you will get a tour of Amity with lunch provided graciously by Johanna."

It's a good thing that Tobias and I are on friendly terms with Johanna. Ever since Max, Jeanine and David escaped, she told us that she will have the Amity guards to keep an eye out for them. Jack told us that Candor is ready to issue the verdicts and possible punishments for Nita and Nicole Hayes the day after Visiting Day.

The train stopped and we all got off. An Amity truck came at the gate and two Amity members got out.

"Hello and welcome to Amity," a young Amity man said. "I'm Robert Black and this is my wife Alyssa."

"Robert, is that you?" Suzy asked.

"Susan, I never thought that you would transfer to Dauntless," Robert said. Suzy told me that a year ago her brother Robert transferred to Amity. "I see Beatrice and Caleb, how are you two doing?"

"Good, Robert," Tris and Caleb replied.

"Eric and Tobias, Johanna needed to talk to you," Robert said. "Mia, your parents say hello. I'll see you all during lunch."

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

While Zeke, Lauren and Mia gave the tour of the fence and a lecture of what fence guards do, Robert and Alyssa took Eric and I to Johanna's office.

"Hello, Eric and Tobias," Johanna said. "Robert and Alyssa, will you get lunch ready for our guests?" Robert and Alyssa left the room.

"What is that you wanted to tell us?" Eric asked.

"Last night, both Dauntless and Amity guards went on patrol together and found two bodies a male body and a female body hanging from a tree and further investigation indicated that it was murder, not two suicides," Johanna said. "The bodies are in the Amity morgue, waiting for positive identification."

"Why do you need us to identify the body?" Eric asked.

"The female body was wearing Erudite blue and the male body was wearing Abnegation gray," Johanna said. "You might be able to identify them since they are from your birth factions."

I radioed Zeke and told him that we will be a little bit late.

* * *

Johanna took Eric and I to the Amity morgue and led Eric to the Erudite woman and me to the Abnegation man. Eric collapsed when he saw who the Erudite woman was.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Eric kept repeating.

"Eric, what is it?" I asked.

"It's my mom," Eric said through tears. "First my dad is gone, then Cara, now my mom. I want put a fucking bullet into Jeanine's skull and Will should be the one to put one in Nita's skull."

I let Eric some time to grieve and I went to examine the Abnegation body. From looking at the body, the deceased died from a gunshot wound in the head, not from hanging, and there was a note attached. "Your Divergent wife will die. Your Divergent son will die. Your Divergent daughter will die. I can't believe that you were also Divergent, so you deserve to die as well."

Oh my gosh, it's Andrew Prior. How would Natalie, Tris and Caleb will take the news? I went over to Michelle Coulter's body and found a gunshot wound to the head and another note attached. "Your Divergent husband is dead. Your Divergent daughter is dead. Your Divergent sons will die. You tried stopping me, but since you're also Divergent, you will die alongside your traitor Divergent cousin."

"Eric, you know about your mom and Andrew Prior being cousins?" I asked.

"A little bit," Eric said through tears. "Mom and Dad told me that Andrew transferred to Abnegation when I was two. Cara and Will never got the chance to get know Andrew because Norman and later Jeanine was very hardcore on 'faction before blood,' so they never got the chance."

I radioed Mia and told her to bring Will, Tris and Caleb to the Amity morgue. I then contacted Natalie and told her to come to the Amity morgue. Luckily, she was helping Amity with the summer harvest and would be here shortly.

* * *

 **Natalie POV**

I want to know why Tobias has called me to the Amity morgue. None of my family are in Amity, so why is he telling me to go to the Amity morgue?

"Tobias, why am I am here?" I asked.

"I think it's best that I show you," I said as Eric opened the door.

"Mom, what's going on?" Tris asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," I replied.

My children and I followed Tobias into the morgue and Tobias lead us to a body covered with a white sheet. Will followed Eric into the morgue and led Will to another body, also covered with a white sheet.

I lift the sheet away from the body and let out a scream.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO, OH MY GOSH, ANDREW."

I can't believe that Andrew is gone.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb and Beatrice, Daddy's gone to be with God," I said. We cried and mourned the death of my husband and their father.

* * *

 **Will POV**

Eric led me to a body in the morgue and pulled the sheet away. I collapsed when I realized that it's Mom. First it was Dad, then it was Cara, now Mom's gone.

"Why, why why, Mom?" I cried through tears. Eric and I were in tears, mourning over our mom when I heard Zeke said, "What's going on?"

I heard Tobias's answer, "Michelle Coulter and Andrew Prior are dead. By the looks of it, Jeanine, David and Max might have something to do with their murders."


	21. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 21: It's So Hard to Say Goodbye**

 **Warning: You might need some Kleenex**

 **Tris POV**

Today is Dad's funeral. Yesterday, Will and Eric gave their mother an Erudite funeral and laid her to rest right next to their father in the city cemetery. Dad is having an Abnegation funeral at the Abnegation main building with pretty much the entire city in attendance.

Dad's casket is draped with the gray Abnegation pall and placed in the front of the main auditorium. Normally Abnegation funerals would be held at the home of the deceased, but since Dad was on the council, Mom thought that it's best to have it in the Abnegation main building.

Each of the five factions head leaders gave their eulogies. Johanna Reyes of Amity went first.

"I knew Andrew since his early days serving on the council," Johanna began. "Each harvest, he arranged Abnegation volunteers to help us with the harvest, and I'm grateful that he did because I was able to watch his twins grow up during the harvest times. Andrew, you should be proud of your children and they will do great things for Dauntless and the city."

Harrison went next.

"Most of the older Dauntless members remember my sister Natalie," Harrison said. "When Natalie was 15, she told our family that she met an Erudite boy in her psychology class that she tutored. Little did we know, that Erudite boy later became her husband and the father of twins. As for Andrew, just before his death, he proposed a bill to end the 'faction before blood' law so that that families can be a part of special events, even with families split in different factions. I propose that at the next council meeting that we pass that bill in Andrew's memory."

The new Erudite leader Matthew Larson also said a few words.

"I didn't get a chance to spend time with Andrew outside of the council meetings," Matthew began. "From spending time with him in the council meetings, I knew that Andrew wanted to make Chicago a better place, regardless of faction. In fact, he wished that the 'faction before blood' law is off the books, and I agree with Harrison on getting that passed in the next council meeting. Andrew, I didn't get a chance to get to know well, but I will do anything for your legacy."

Both Jack Kang of Candor and Marcus spoke about Dad. Jack told us of the time when he first joined the council that Dad helped him learned the ropes of the rules of the city council. Marcus broke down in tears when he spoke about Dad, especially the part where Mom and Dad took care of Tobias when he was grieving for the lost of his wife.

"He was the most selfless man that Abnegation has ever had," Marcus said through tears. Tobias went up by the podium to comfort his dad.

Other people spoke about Dad, sharing stories about the time where he helped them out or from the council meetings. Even Eric and Tobias spoke about working with Dad in the council and his death has hit them very hard.

* * *

Six Abnegation men carried Dad's casket to the cemetery, where he would be laid to rest in the Prior plot.

Father Joseph Jacobins read from Psalm 23.

The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever.

After the reading, the Abnegation men, plus Caleb, Tobias and Eric lowered Dad's casket in the grave. Once the casket was resting in the grave, all of the attendees placed soil over the casket, starting with Mom, Caleb and me.

"Goodbye, my love, I will see you again," Mom said before leaving Dad's grave.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Marcus and Harrison gave Mom permission to live at Dauntless so that she does not have to be alone. Mom has been crying because she lost her love and even thought of jumping into the chasm so that she could be reunited with Dad. I don't know what I would do if I lost Tobias.

Dad, I miss you so much and I will make you proud of me.


	22. Caught Another Killer and Courtship

**Chapter 22: Caught Another Killer and Courtship**

 **Tobias POV**

Another Visiting Day, time to introduce myself to the initiates' parents. I walked around the Pit and saw a sea of colors, Candor black and white, Erudite blue, Amity red, yellow and green and Abnegation gray.

"Hello, Johanna and Joshua," I greeted Johanna and Joshua. "You looking for Mia and Zeke?"

"Well, yes," Joshua replied. "We wanted to see how our granddaughter is doing and whatever or not she made her grand entrance yet."

"Well, she still has some time before her grand entrance yet," I said. I did not tell them that Mia and Zeke have decided to name her after Johanna, that's their job, not mine. "Well, I got some initiates' parents to greet."

"Well, we will talk to you later," Johanna replied.

I left Johanna and Joshua and notice that a Candor man shoved Eric against the wall.

"It's your fault that I lost my family," I heard the Candor man said to Eric as I pushed the Candor man away from Eric and handcuffed him.

"First of all, Gregory was made factionless because he failed initiation," Eric calmly told him. "Peter became factionless because he attacked me and in Dauntless, you attack a leader, you're automatically factionless. Nita was the one that killed both Gregory and Peter, so if you want to blame someone for losing your sons, blame Nita, not us."

"Did you know that your wife is in jail for killing Divergents?" I asked him.

"Divergents are evil," the Candor man said. "Jeanine kept in contact with me while in hiding, she told me to kill Michelle Coulter and Andrew Prior and make it look like a suicide."

"I thought that she started this whole Divergent mess because she was in love with Andrew Prior," Eric said.

"She was until she found out that he was Divergent and what make it a lot sweeter was that Andrew Prior and your mother were parental first cousins," the Candor man said to Eric. "Your mother was sticking her nose where it wasn't belonged."

Eric got really mad at the Candor man and shoved him against the wall.

"Tell me where is Jeanine," Eric yelled at him.

"She's hiding in Candor, along with David and Max," the Candor man said.

I ran the fingerprint scan and realized that the Candor man was Jonathan Hayes, Gregory and Peter's father.

"Eric, I am taking him to Candor for processing and you talk with the initates," I said as I hauled Jonathan Hayes back to Candor.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

Well, that was shocking, having caught Mom's and Andrew's murderer quickly, I just hope that we can catch Jeanine, David and Max quickly as well.

The past few weeks, I been spending a lot of time with Suzy and knowing Abnegation customs, I know that the prospective boyfriend would ask for the father's blessing, so I went looking for Ethan Black, that is if he's here.

I noticed Marcus was here, most likely looking for Tobias or here on official business.

"Eric, you have any idea where Tobias is at?" Marcus asked.

"Tobias has to take a Candor member back to Candor," I replied. "He confessed to killing my mom and Andrew as well as the location of Jeanine, David and Max."

"I will call an emergency meeting tonight. Bring the Dauntless Secuity Forces with you," Marcus said. "I am so glad that Andrew's killer is caught, hopefully he will confess under truth serum."

"Marcus, do you know where Ethan is at?" I asked. "I need to ask him something."

"He's over at the dining hall with Susan, Beatrice, Caleb and Natalie," Marcus replied. "How's Natalie taking Dauntless?"

"She's taking it really well," I said. "I bet that she would be pleased that Andrew's killer is caught."

"I'll head back to Abnegation," Marcus said.

* * *

I headed to the dining hall where I saw Suzy, Caleb, Tris, Natalie with Ethan Black.

"Well, I have some good news," I said. "Andrew's killer has be caught and Tobias is taking him to the Candor for processing and trial will happen soon as possible."

"Oh, thank you, Eric," Natalie said. "Andrew and your mother can finally rest in peace knowing that their killer has been caught. Do you know who it is?"

"Jonathan Hayes," I said. "It turned out that Nicole has recruited him to be a part of Jeanine's Divergent hunt. Well, other than that, I need to talk to Ethan and Suzy alone about something."

"We'll be going," Natalie said. "Tris and Caleb, let's spend some time with Rita and her family"

Once they left, I went straight to business.

"Ethan, the past few weeks, I been spending time with Suzy and I want to get to know her on a deeper level with the goal of making her my wife someday, so I am asking, will you give me your blessing for me to enter a courtship with Suzy?"

"Why are you asking me?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I wanted to be respectful to Suzy's Abnegation upbringing as well as to both you and Rachel," I said. "You might think that she loves Caleb, but in reality, she doesn't feel anything more than being a friend to Caleb."

"Well, Rachel and I will give you our blessing, Eric," Ethan said. "Make sure that when you are ready to make her your wife, you go to Abnegation and ask us there."

"I will do that, Ethan," I said.

"I'll go and visit Robert in Amity," Ethan said. Once Ethan left, Suzy finally spoke.

"Why did you need to ask my father for his blessing?" Suzy asked.

I pulled out a box with a promise ring in out of my pocket, two hearts connected with a blue diamond and a gray diamond, the colors of our factions of origin, in the center. I sat down next to her and put the box in front of her.

"What is this?" Suzy asked as she opened the box and saw the promise ring.

"It's a promise ring," I said. "I want you to be officially my girlfriend. Hopefully someday, you'll become my wife. What would you say?"

Suzy looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Eric," Suzy replied.


	23. Knife Throwing and Stage One Rankings

**Chapter 23: Knife Throwing and Stage One Ranks**

 **Tris POV**

I am glad that Dad's killer Jonathan Hayes was caught and he was executed along with Nita Matthews and Nicole Hayes. Jeanine and David are caught and Jack decided to wait until initiation is over in all five factions before holding their trials. Max committed suicide by putting a bullet into his skull. The bodies of Jonathan and Nicole Hayes, along with Nita and Max, were cremated and scattered outside the fence.

Harrison refused to allow Max to have a Dauntless funeral, especially when he found out that Jonathan testified that Jeanine planned on putting Dauntless under a simulation to attack Abnegation. Dauntless and Candor security guards found simulation serum at Dauntless and computer equipment at both Dauntless and Abnegation. That, plus Jeanine's computer in Erudite are placed under evidence at Candor. Hopefully more answers will be answered soon.

"Wow, you're getting really good, Myra," I said.

"Thanks, Tris," Myra replied. "Your mom showed me some tricks."

Zeke and Mia have their seventh month checkup for little Johanna, so they are not here. Lauren has some work to do with her job in IT, so only Tobias and Eric are training us on knives.

"Wow, this is pathetic," Eric said as he watched Molly and Drew failing to hit the target. Everyone else have been hitting the target quite easily after an hour of practice.

Molly threw a knife and hit the floor instead of the target.

"It slipped," Molly sheepishly said.

"Well, go get it," Eric yelled to Molly.

"No," Molly replied.

"What, are you afraid?" Eric asked.

"By getting hit by an airborne knife?" Molly asked. "Yes, I am."

"Everyone stop," Eric said and everyone stopped throwing. "Molly and Drew, stand in front of the target."

Molly and Drew stood in front of the target.

"Suzy and Lynn, come here," Eric said. Suzy and Lynn came over by Eric. "These two will throw knives at you until you learn not to flinch. If you flinch, you will get the same treatment as Christina did during capture the flag."

"What, you're going to have a Stiff throw knives at us," Drew mocked at Eric.

Someone threw a knife at Drew and landed by the top of Drew's head.

"Who threw that?" Eric asked.

"I did," Rita replied. "I'm tired of Molly and Drew mocking the Abnegation transfers. They even mocked me because I fell in love with Caleb, saying that Stiffs don't even know how to have relationships. Excuse me, but how do you explain Abnegation children? They don't magically appear."

Caleb looked at Rita before asking her, "You're in love with me?"

"Yeah, Caleb, I am in love with you," Rita said.

My twin brother picked Rita up and smiled. "I love you too, Rita."

Aww, so sweet and romantic.

"Training is done for the day," Tobias said. "Rankings will be announced at dinner."

* * *

At last, some time alone with Tobias. With my training and his job as leader, we didn't get as much time alone.

We are snuggling together on Tobias's couch, watching an old romantic comedy called 27 Dresses.

"I think that if Jane was living in our society, she would fit right into Abnegation," Tobias said as he slowly played with my hair.

"Yeah, I think so too," I said. "Especially when she was a bridesmaid 27 times, stay in a job because she was 'in love' with her boss George," using air quotes around the words in love, "not realizing that she's in love with the reporter named Kevin."

"What do think our life will be like if we stayed in Abnegation?" Tobias asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "The good part of it would be that we will be together, possibly getting married as soon as my initiation is over."

We snuggled and talked until it's time for the rankings to be announced.

* * *

Stage one is finally over. Harrison walked up the stage and spoke.

"The first stage of Dauntless initiation, the physical training, is complete," Harrison said. "In this stage, our initiates worked on marksmanship, hand to hand combat, knife throwing as well as physical fitness. Here are the stage one rankings."

Uriah

Lynn

Edward

Marlene

Tris

Suzy

Myra

Caleb

Rita

Will

Molly

Drew

"How can Myra and the three Stiffs ranked higher than me?" Molly yelled.

"Well, if you spent time outside of training working on your skills, you would rank higher," Eric said. "If you have forgotten, the Priors have a Dauntless born mother and she may taught them Dauntless fighting skills."

Mom taught Caleb and I some of the skills, but Lynn really did the most of the work.

Eight weeks of stage one done. Just one week of fear simulations, then the fear landscapes before we are officially Dauntless.

"One last announcement," Harrison said. "George, Amar and I have observed Natalie Prior's training and we have decided that she will be a official member of Dauntless. Welcome to Dauntless, Natalie."

All of Dauntless cheered and lifted Mom up in the air in celebration.

 **Shoutout to Damn Me Kylie for help with the rankings. Fear simulations are coming up, need ideas for fears. Already have ideas for Tris's and Uriah's fear simulations.**


	24. Start of Stage 2

**Chapter 24: Start of Stage 2**

 **Eric POV**

Marlene, Lynn and Rita have already went through their fear simulations without any signs of Divergence among them. Marlene's fear was spiders, Lynn's was failing Dauntless initiation and Rita's was reliving Emily's death. Even though Jeanine is locked up and Max is dead, Tobias and I are not taking any chances in case there are Dauntless still working for Jeanine, so he's in the control room with Zeke and I'm here in the simulation room.

"Alright, Uriah, it's time to face your fears," I said as he sat down. "I'm going to inject you with a serum that will bring your deepest fears to the forefront and you have to either calm your heartbeat or face fear head on."

I injected Uriah with the serum and he went under his simulation.

* * *

 **Uriah POV**

 _I am in the cafeteria, waiting in line for my favorite dessert, Dauntless cake. Oh, that chocolate goodness that makes my mouth water._

" _What do you want?" the server asked._

" _One slice of Dauntless cake."_

" _I'm sorry, but we're out of Dauntless cake."_

 _Nnnnoooooo, the kitchen can't be out of Dauntless cake. Uriah, calm down. Think of a nice slice of Dauntless cake right on a plate in your hands. A slice of Dauntless cake magically appeared in my hands and I started eating the cake._

* * *

 **Eric POV**

I started laughing at Uriah's fear. It's the same one that Zeke had during our initiation.

"You're actually afraid of the kitchen running out of Dauntless cake," I said.

"I thought that you understand my fear, Eric," Uriah said.

"Uriah, go to my apartment and meet me there," I said. "If anyone asks, just say that you're doing an errand for me."

Uriah left the fear simulation room and I called Molly in the room. Molly been under for 30 minutes and her fear was cute little puppies and kitties. Caleb, Tris and Will came after Molly and I saw not only Divergence in their simulations, but the same fear as well, being Jeanine's lab rats. As I told Uriah, I had them come to my apartment as well.

"Drew, you're next," I told Drew. Drew been been under for 90 minutes and he has the same stupid fear as Molly, puppies and kitties. Who the hell is afraid of cute little puppies and kitties? Obviously no signs of Divergence in Drew.

Suzy followed Drew and she went through her first simulation.

* * *

 **Suzy POV**

 _I am in the factionless sector, just like I was during my time in Abnegation. There's something wrong here, I'm not helping my parents feeding the factionless. I AM factionless. No, no, I can't be factionless. I am Dauntless, I am Dauntless._

"Suzy, you don't have to worry about being factionless," Eric said as he comforted me. "Meet the others at my apartment, ok"

I nodded my head and headed out of the simulation room.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

Edward and Myra were last and they have a common fear, losing their family, and they were under for 10 minutes each without any signs of Divergence.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

Eric had the initiates that showed Divergence in their simulations to meet us in his apartment. I invited Natalie, Zeke, Mia, Amar, Tori, George and Harrison to this secret meeting as well. I rather be safe than sorry, in case we still have someone working with Jeanine.

"You five are all Divergent," I said as I pointed to the five initiates sitting on the couch. "Each of you will tell us your test results, starting with Uriah."

"Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity," Uriah replied.

"Dauntless and Erudite," Will said.

"Dauntless and Abnegation," Suzy said.

"Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite," Caleb said.

"Dauntless, Abnegation and Erudite as well," Tris said. "Mom, what about you and Dad?"

"Dauntless and Abnegation for me and your father was Erudite and Abnegation," Natalie replied. All of this time of Jeanine hunting for Divergents because she believed that a Divergent stole the love of her life and it turned out that she was was actually in love with Divergent, how ironic.

"Since, everyone is telling their Divergence, I'm Divergent too, Dauntless and Erudite," Harrison said.

"Dauntless and Erudite as well," Amar said.

"Same as me, Dauntless and Erudite," George said.

"Dauntless and Amity," Mia said.

"Dauntless and Abnegation," Zeke said.

"Dauntless, Erudite and Amity," Tori said.

"Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation," Eric said.

"Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite, Amity AND Candor," I said.

"That's extremely rare to have all five factions," Will said. "Most Divergents will get two or three factions. It's extremely rare to get four, let alone all five factions."

"Will, your Erudite is showing," I said. "The reason why we called this meeting is because Will, Uriah, Tris, Caleb and Suzy are all Divergent."

"We don't know if there is any more Dauntless that are loyal to Jeanine, so we rather be safe than sorry," Harrison said.

"This means that you will go through one of our fear landscapes," Eric said. "Each person will show you how to go through their landscapes as Dauntless. Will, you and Suzy will go through my landscape. Uriah, you're going through Zeke's. Tris, you will go through Tobias's landscape. Caleb, you will go through your mom's landscape."

"Awesome, I get to see big brother's fears," Uriah said.

* * *

When everyone left, I gave Tris a hug and Eric did the same for Suzy.

"What is it with you two and Stiffs?" Zeke asked. "You have all of available women our age fawning over you two, but you picked Stiffs to be your girlfriends."

"Well, looks who's talking, Mr. I married a hippie," I said. "If you remember, Tris and I were together before we transferred to Dauntless."

"I'm worried about my brother and you two are hugging Stiffs," Zeke said.

"Zeke, you're forgetting that I was once a Stiff," I said.

"Oh, I kind of forgotten about that, Tobias," Zeke said.

"Oh, Zeke, Uriah had the same fear as you during his first fear simulation," Eric said.

"No, he didn't," Zeke said.

"Oh, yes," Eric said. "If you tell anyone that I am in a love with a Stiff, I will have Dauntless cake removed from the Dauntless menu permanently."

"No, please don't remove Dauntless cake from the menu," Zeke pleaded.

"You're in love with Suzy, Eric?" I asked.

"Yes, I love her and I want to ask her to be my wife," Eric said.

What Eric feels about Suzy is the same way I feel about Tris.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I have a new story up called _My Brother, the Traitor._ I will be working on my other stories as well, so check them out. New chapter in _Escape to Dauntless_ will be up soon.


	25. Revenge of Christina

**Chapter 25: Revenge of Christina**

 **Caleb POV**

"Those fear simulations are really intense," I said to my sister, girlfriend and friends at our usual table during dinner. I noticed that Will and Lynn are getting really cozy together, especially since Will asked Lynn to be his girlfriend between stages one and two. Today's simulation was watching my family die.

'Uriah's was really funny," Suzy said. "Eric told me that Uriah had the exact same fear as Zeke did during their initiation."

"Um, let me guess, the kitchen ran out of Dauntless cake?" Tris asked.

"Yep, that's the fear," Suzy said before turning to Uriah. "Uriah, what fear did you got during your fear simulation today?"

"Oh, it was so horrible," Uriah said. "I went to the dessert line to get some Dauntless cake as I usually do for each meal. When I went up to the counter, I said that I want a slice of Dauntless cake but Rod, the pastry chef, said that we are out of Dauntless cake. Worse, he told me that one of our leaders had it removed from the menu permanently."

Uriah was on full-on crying mode as he told his fear while we laughed at it.

"It's not funny," Uriah said. "Eric laughed about it yesterday and Tobias laughed about it today. The only one that understands my fear is Zeke."

"The only reason why Zeke understands your fear is because he has the exact same fear," Eric said as he sat down next to Suzy. "I just simply don't understand the Pedrad brothers' obsession with Dauntless cake."

"You could blame their obsession with Dauntless cake on me," Hana said as she joined us. "When I was pregnant with both boys, I craved Dauntless cake, which is my theory why they are obsessed with it. Hell, even Uriah's first word was cake."

"Hana, I think it's a Pedrad thing," Mia said. "I been pregnant with little Johanna for eight months and she been wanting Dauntless cake, just like her daddy."

This talk of Dauntless cake has made me want some. It sucks being from Abnegation, where my twin and I were deprived of having any sweets. We could not even have candy because it was self-indulgent. Ever since I defected from Erudite, I been wanting Dauntless cake all the time.

"Hey, I am going to get some dessert," I said.

"Bring me back some Dauntless cake," Uriah said.

I nodded at Uriah and went up to the desserts line to grab a whole Dauntless cake. Knowing Uriah, he would want a large piece or even worse, the whole cake. I grabbed the cake and returned to the table.

"Caleb, thank you for bringing me a WHOLE Dauntless cake," Uriah said.

"The cake is for everyone, not just you, Uriah," I replied. I cut the cake into slices and passed them around. Of course, Uriah been stealing bites from every cake.

"Uriah, if you keep stealing bites from other people's slices, I will have Dauntless cake removed from the menu permanently," Eric said in a threating tone.

"Please, don't remove Dauntless cake from the menu," Uriah pleaded.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

I love messing with the Pedrad brothers, especially when I can use their fear of the kitchen not having Dauntless cake to get them to shut up or in Uriah's case, stop stealing other people's Dauntless cakes.

I looked over and saw that Harrison and Tobias is trying to pin someone down.

"Excuse me, I need to help Harrison and Tobias with something," I said. Everyone nodded their heads and returned to eating. I kissed Suzy on the top of her head before I joined Harrison and Tobias.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Well, this factionless woman has decided to break into Dauntless," Harrison said. "Bud, Amar, George and Zeke are pulling up two bodies from the chasm while Gus sent the video to Jack."

"Molly and Drew are worthless, and they don't belong in Dauntless," the factionless woman said. "I regained my memories and helped Jeanine escape and took care of David by giving him the death serum. She told me to get rid of Peter's worthless friends and make it look like a suicide, which I did by tossing them in the chasm. Now, I am seeking my revenge on the three people that gave me the memory serum and left me in the factionless sector."

That means that Christina is back and wants her revenge on Caleb, Suzy and me. Not only Christina's back, but Jeanine also escaped.

"Not only that, Jeanine told me that they are Divergent, and they deserve to die, so it's perfect," Christina said. "She gets rid of more Divergents and I seek my revenge at the same time."

"Tobias, take her to Candor," Harrison said. "Tell Jack we have a former Dauntless initiate that failed stage one of training that broke into Dauntless and charge her with helping a prisoner escape, two counts of murder and three counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Eric, I am placing heavy security in Dauntless and I am going to talk to the initiates when Tobias get back from Candor."

* * *

 **Harrison POV**

The following morning, the initiates, Eric, Tobias, George, Amar, Natalie, Hana and I are gathered in the training room.

"What is going on?" Will asked.

"Listen, everyone," I said. "Last night, Christina broke in Dauntless and she was on a mission to kill four initiates and a Dauntless leader after helping Jeanine escape from the Candor jail."

"How can she do that when she lost her memory?" Caleb asked.

"It seems that she somehow regained her memory," Tobias said. "She told us and later admitted under truth serum that she helped Jeanine escape and kill David. After that happened, she even admitted that Jeanine told her to kill two Dauntless initiates because of their incompetence, which she was successful by pushing Molly and Drew in the chasm."

"In case anyone is wondering, their bodies are sent to Candor so that their families should have a funeral for them," I said. "Christina also confessed that she wanted to kill a Dauntless leader and two initiates, who are not going to be named for their own protection. Jeanine thought that it was a good idea since those three are Divergent."

The initiates and the leadership knew who the three that Jeanine wanted killed, but in case someone is still working for Jeanine, I am not risking having their names leaked.

"So, why are you telling us all of this?" Edward asked.

"As Dauntless, we protect the city," Amar said.

"And we protect our own," Hana said. "The ten of you have been like my own babies ever since you chose Dauntless and every mama would want to protect their children."

"One last question," Tris said. "What happened to Christina?"

"Christina was found guilty of three counts of murder, one count of helping a prisoner escape, one count of conspiracy to assassinate a leader and three counts of conspiracy to commit murder," Tobias said. "She was sentenced to death. She received the death serum two hours ago."

* * *

 _Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I am now updating my stories that have not been updated since December. So far, My Brother, the Traitor; Escape to Dauntless; The Marriage Choosing Ceremony and Divergent Tank have been updated. I will update Abnegation Love; My So-Called Erudite Life and Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initiate shortly. Expect an update from My So-Called Erudite Life and the final chapter of Divergent Tank very soon._

 _As for reviews, I will want ACTUAL reviews, not the "update soon" reviews. Send me ideas of what you will like to see in the story, not telling me to hurry up._

 _Poll for this story: There will be a proposal at the end stage 2, who will propose:_

 _Edward to Myra_

 _Uriah with Marlene_

 _Tobias with Tris_

 _Eric with Suzy_

 _Caleb with Rita_

 _Will with Lynn_


	26. End of Stage 2

**Chapter 26: End of Stage 2**

 **WARNING: SUICIDE OF CHARACTER IN CHAPTER**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

When we heard of the news of Christina's death, we all cheered. Ever since initiation started all Christina did was cause trouble. She got beat to a bloody pulp by Lynn, Eric pointed a gun to her head and Mia schooled her on little Johanna, who should be making her grand entrance very soon. Hell, even Harrison's five-year-old daughter punched her in the stomach. I loved Eric's plan of getting rid of Christina during capture the flag, but it ended up being temporary. Tobias told us that it was her former faction leader that got rid of her permanently and she's where the other criminals were after receiving the death serum: ashes scattered outside of the fence. As for Molly and Drew, Harrison returned the bodies to Candor so that their families can have their funerals.

Harrison told us to calm down

"Since you all here," Harrison said, "we will now announce the rankings for stage 2."

Eric and Tobias flipped over the board and it displayed the rankings and the average time of the simulations.

 _Tris 2:30_

 _Will 3:45_

 _Caleb 4:00_

 _Uriah 6:20_

 _Suzy 6:25_

 _Lynn 7:26_

 _Edward 7:35_

 _Marlene 8:00_

 _Myra 8:30_

 _Rita 9:30_

"Wow, number one," Tris said. "I thought that I would be at least fourth, this is very surprising."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval. Natalie looked proud as her children made the top five of the second stage of initiation.

"You were made for Dauntless, Trissy," Uriah said.

"Call me that again and I will make sure that you will never have another piece of Dauntless cake again," Tris said. "Yes, Uriah, I know your fear and I will tell Tobias to tell Rod to have Dauntless cake to be removed from the menu permanently."

"Please, don't do that," Uriah practically begged to Tris on his knees. "I can't live without Dauntless cake."

"You have a week off from initiation," Eric said. "You can do whatever you want, but you still cannot leave the compound without a Dauntless member. You may, however, spend some time on the roof."

Eric, Tobias, George, Amar, Natalie, Hana and Harrison all left the training room.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"Well, Caleb have not made his jump from the roof, so we could watch him do that," Tris said. "That is, if he is ok with it."

"Wow, I never got the chance to jump the roof, so I will like that chance," Caleb said. "Rita, you ok with going on the roof, considering what happened to Emily?"

"I do want to make happy memories on the roof," Rita said. "It took Eric some time to calm me down before I was able to make that jump."

"Well, what's we're waiting for, let's go," Myra said.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

After the second stage rankings were announced, Harrison received a message that there is something up at the city cemetery, so he had me, Natalie and Tobias to investigate.

"What do you think it is?" Tobias said as set out on our mission. Due to initiation, we didn't get a chance to go out on patrols, but today is our lucky day.

"I really don't know," I said. "I just hope it is not some factionless stealing valuables from the graves or Erudite stealing bodies for 'research' purposes." My mom told me that before Jeanine came into power, that Norman stole bodies from the cemetery for his 'research' on a serum that brings people back from the dead.

"I could visit Andrew's grave and tell him that our children are doing well in Dauntless," Natalie said.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

The gang is on the roof and before we decided to jump, Uriah decided to do the "welcome to Dauntless" speech for Caleb.

"I'm Uriah, your future leader," Uriah started. "If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the only way in. If you are a pansycake, you don't belong in Dauntless. Who's first?"

Everyone looked at Caleb.

"I'll go," Caleb said.

"Wait, before we start jumping, there is something that I want to do," I said. I pulled out the engagement ring that I got for Myra, black diamond with blue sapphires around it, a nod to our Erudite roots. "Myra, can you come here?"

Myra came close to me. I opened the ring box and got down on one knee.

"Myra, I know that we are not officially Dauntless, but I wanted to do this," I said. "Ever since lower levels, we were inseparable to the point that we will go from Erudite to Dauntless together. Myra, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, so will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

"Yes, Edward, I will marry you," Myra said with tears in her eyes. I placed the ring on her finger and our friends cheered. We returned to the compound through the net. Caleb and Rita jumped together, followed by Tris, then Uriah, Lynn and Marlene, finally Myra and I made the jump into the net.

* * *

 **Eric POV**

We reach the city cemetery, where we split into three different directions. I went to the section where Dad, Mom and Cara laid to rest, so far, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, sorry for not visiting, but I want to tell you that Will is doing very well in Dauntless," I said to the family headstone. "He and Lynn, a Dauntless born, have recently started dating. Well, Jeanine escaped from prison with the help of Christina, a former initiate that was made factionless. Jack executed her recently. Mom and Cara, your killers have been executed, so you two can rest in peace."

* * *

 **Natalie POV**

I decided to check on the Prior plot and make a quick visit to Andrew. I saw somebody by Andrew's grave, so I went to investigate. I pulled out my gun, just in case, and went closer.

Who I saw standing there shocked me.

"Jeanine, what the hell you are doing here?" I said as I pointed my gun towards her.

"You stole him from me," Jeanine said. "Andrew was not meant to die. I told Jonathan to kill you, not Andrew, but he thought that I meant Andrew. My plan was to kill you so that I can Andrew all to myself."

"What about your Divergent witch hunt?" I asked. "Did you know that Andrew was Divergent too? You told your minions to kill all Divergents regardless of who they are. When my children were seven, you put out the hit on Marcus because of his Divergence, but the bullet hit Evelyn, killing her. You left Tobias to grow up without his mother."

"What's going on?" Tobias said as he and Eric approached us.

"Looks like that Jeanine is confessing," Eric said. "Claiming that the deaths of Andrew and Evelyn were accidents and that Natalie and Marcus were the intended targets."

Jeanine pulled something from behind her and placed it at her temple.

"She got a gun," Tobias said.

"Jack is going to execute me anyways, so what's the point?" Jeanine said before pulling the trigger.

Just like that, Jeanine Matthews and her witch hunt against Divergents are over. I just wish that she didn't took her life on my husband's grave.

* * *

 **A** **week later-Tobias POV**

Jeanine was cremated, and her ashes scattered outside of the fence. Nobody at Erudite mourned for her, not even her own family. Zeke and Mia had their baby girl Johanna Marie and I hope that she is mellow like her mom and grandmothers, not obnoxious like her dad and uncle are.

The initiates went through Lauren's fear landscapes yesterday to prepare them for today. Today, we are all in the fear landscape room for them to go through their fear landscapes.

"Initiates, today, you will go though your fear landscapes in front of the Dauntless leaders and all of Dauntless," I said. "You will start from the last ranked initiate to the first ranked initiate. Rita, you're first."

I took Rita to the chair and gave her the serum.

"Be brave, Rita," I said.

* * *

 **Author's note: Fear landscape chapters are next. Each initiate will have their own fear landscape chapter. Rita will have 10 fears, need ideas for those fears. One fear will be in relation to her sister's death.**

 **Number of fears for the others**

 **Myra: 11  
Marlene: 8  
Edward: 11  
Lynn: 10  
Suzy: 7  
Uriah: 6 (two of his fears have already been decided, will need 7 more)  
Caleb: 6  
Will: 7  
Tris: 6 (she will NOT have the intimacy fear)**

 **Fear landscapes, the final rankings and job choosing plus an epilogue remains in this story. There will be NO sequel.**

 **Fans of my stories: Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initiate is updated, so check it out. I will post another chapter of Abnegation Love and the FINAL chapter of Divergent Tank within the end of April 2018. I will post the rotation of stories updates on my profile.**


	27. Rita's Fear Lanscape

**Author' note: The next 10 chapters are the initiates' fear landscapes and they will be the POV of that initiate. Guest reviewer Charms: for your suggestions on chapters 11 and 13, I have already written about the fates of Christiana and Al and I was not planning on making them a couple. Since they are deceased, I am not bringing them back to life and if you have some suggestions, wait until you read the WHOLE story before making the suggestions, not add suggestions to events that have already taken place.**

 **Chapter 27: Rita's Fear Landscape**

 **Rita POV**

 _I am on the roof of the Dauntless compound. I see all the Dauntless initiates, both Dauntless born and transfer, that are waiting to make the leap of faith. I see my twin sister Emily, at least a ghost version of her._

" _It's your fault that I die," the ghost Emily said. "It's your fault that I die. It's your fault that I die."_

 _No, it was not my fault that my sister died._

" _Emily, it was not my fault that you died. You simply did not make the jump," I told her._

 _I am still on the roof, just about ready to make the leap of faith, but I am afraid that I would meet the same fate as my sister._

* * *

" _You need to jump, Rita," Max said._

" _I'm scared to jump," I said._

" _Jump or be factionless," Max said._

 _I don't want to be factionless. It's jump or be factionless. I decided to jump._

* * *

 _I am surrounded by spiders. At first, there are only one spider, but slowly more spiders kept appearing until thousands came and were all over each other. Slowly, the little spiders merged and become a huge spider._

" _Dinnertime," the big spider said. "You will make a nice tasty meal for me."_

 _I must do something. I need to escape the spider, or I will become the spider's dinner. I picked up a stick and charged towards the spider, killing it instantly._

* * *

 _Caleb and I are sitting together by the waterfall at the chasm._

" _Rita, there is something that I need to tell you," Caleb said._

" _OK."_

" _Rita, I am leaving you," Caleb said. "I still love Cara and I cannot be with you when I still love Cara."_

" _Caleb, Cara is dead," I said. "Nita killed her, remember? I am the one that is here, not Cara. Cara would rather have you move on with your life, not sulk in pity because you miss her."_

" _Goodbye, Rita."_

 _No, Caleb cannot leave me. He cannot leave me at all._

* * *

" _Rita, you have failed Dauntless initiation," Harrison said. "You are now factionless. Go and join the factionless now."_

 _The common Dauntless born fear: being kicked out of Dauntless. I will not be factionless. I rather join my sister Emily in death than to be factionless. I ran to the chasm and jumped._

* * *

 _I am at the Pit, surrounding by my friends and family, their backs turned towards me. My parents also had their backs turned against me as well._

 _Voices kept echoing throughout the pit._

" _Rita, you are worthless. You don't deserve to be Dauntless. You were afraid to make the jump, no wonder why you were the last jumper. You should have become a Stiff or a Hippy, not Dauntless."_

 _I screamed at the top of my lungs: I AM DAUNTLESS._

* * *

 _Blood, blood everywhere. It is oozing from every part of me, especially in my abdominal area where a large piece of glass sticks out from me. I found out that I was stabbed by a factionless man._

" _Help me," I cried out._

" _You're Dauntless, it's an honor to die in battle. Accept your death like a good Dauntless would."_

 _No, I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I want to live. Please let me live._

* * *

 _I look at the edge of the roof, seeing two bodies on the ground with limbs in weird positions. I saw the body of Al laying there while vultures poked at his body. I looked closely at the other body, which was also being pecked by vultures. Then it hit me, it was not my sister that died from the jump, it was me._

* * *

 _Five pairs of arms trying to grab me._

" _We here because Jeanine wants to test on you," one faceless man said._

" _Jeanine needed to test a serum on the Dauntless born to make them killing machines for her to take over the government," another faceless man said._

" _Why are you still working for Jeanine," I said. "She is dead, she committed suicide."_

* * *

 _I see my family in the fear landscape room, including Caleb. I see nothing out of the ordinary. A gun was placed in my hand._

" _Kill your family," the faceless voice said._

" _No, I will not kill my family," I said._

" _Kill them or be factionless," the voice said. "Remember faction before blood."_

 _I had no choice but to put the gun towards my temple and fired._

* * *

It turned out that I had ten fears: my sister blaming me for her death, jump or be factionless, spiders, Caleb still in love with Cara, being kicked out of Dauntless, being called worthless, death, not making the jump on the roof, being Jeanine's lab rat and being forced to kill my family.

My total time: 1020 seconds. Average time per fear: 102 seconds.

 **Author's note: The fear landscape times will be in seconds for easier computing the final ranks. Next fear landscape will be Marlene's. I am doing the Dauntless born landscapes first, then the transfers.**

 **Poll: For Uriah's landscape, what do you think about him having a fear of being called a pansycake?**


	28. Marlene's Fear Landscape

**Chapter 28: Marlene's Fear Landscape**

 **Marlene's POV**

Rita just got done with her fear landscape and she has ten fears. I think that she will need some time alone to decompress of what she saw, I am pretty sure that she was shaken.

"Marlene, you're up," Eric said. I followed Eric into the fear landscape room. I went to the chair in the middle of the room and sat down. Eric injected me with the fear serum.

"Be brave, Marlene," Eric said as I entered in my fear landscape.

* * *

 _Dauntless cake. Oh, that chocolate goodness. It's so good that a Stiff is willing to transfer to Dauntless for just the cake alone._

" _One Dauntless cake please," I told the pastry chef Rod._

" _Sorry, but there is no more Dauntless cake," Rod said._

 _No, there must be more Dauntless cake. Think of a Dauntless cake in my hands right now._

 _A slice of Dauntless cake appeared right in my hands. I must spent too much time with Uriah, even I have the fear of the kitchen running out of Dauntless cake._

* * *

 _Eww, gross, I am covered in mud and I am wearing red, green and yellow, not black._

 _I looked around and found myself in Amity, surrounded by people that are doped up on peace serum._

" _Marlene, it's time," one of the Amity members said. "It's time for you to receive your daily injection."_

 _No, they cannot inject me with peace serum. Fight or be injected with the serum._

 _I submit and allowed to be injected with the peace serum._

* * *

 _Creepy crawling things. Six legs, eight legs, many legs, no legs. All crawling or slithering all over me._

" _Get away, get off me," I cried out._

 _More of them kept coming towards me. I kept trying to remove them but they still coming._

 _They covered me completely and then they stopped._

* * *

" _Marlene, you have failed Dauntless initiation," Harrison said. "You are now factionless."_

 _No, I cannot fail Dauntless initiation. How can a Dauntless-born fail Dauntless initiation?_

" _Uriah, are you coming with me?" I asked._

" _Yeah, I am," Uriah said._

 _Then we linked arms and left Dauntless together._

* * *

 _I am in the factionless sector. Cold, hungry, thirsty._

 _Am I on a patrol in the factionless sector?_

 _I looked at my clothes and I am not wearing my Dauntless clothes. I have on a mix of Erudite blue and Abnegation gray. Uriah and our baby are with me, but they are wearing mixed faction clothing too._

Are we factionless?

 _No, that cannot be true, Marlene. Think, you are Dauntless, you are Dauntless._

* * *

 _I am holding Uriah in my arms, but there was no life inside of him. His eyes were open, but they were glassy, not burst with life._

" _Uriah, come back to me," I pleaded._

 _I wanted him to respond, even if it means saying pansycake. My Uriah can't be gone. How would our child will spend his or her life and not knowing his or her daddy?_

" _Uriah, you need to come back," I said. "Our baby needs his or her daddy. Please come back."_

 _I submit myself into tears and cried while holding Uriah in my arms._

* * *

 _My family is front of me. My mom, my dad, my little brothers, my little sister, even Uriah. A gun was placed in my hand._

" _If you want to be Dauntless, you know what you must do," the female voice said._

 _No, I cannot kill my family. No, I cannot kill them. But I must do it._

 _I pointed the gun at a random person and fired._

* * *

 _I see Uriah tied to the post. Kindling surrounded the post. A face that looks like Jeanine, but it is not Jeanine, holding a torch._

" _I will keep my twin sister's mission of eliminating Divergents alive," the voice said. "I captured a Divergent, but since he is your love, I will make you watch him die."_

 _No, Uriah cannot die._

" _Don't kill him," I said. "Take me instead."_

" _Sorry, but it's too late," the voice said. The kindling has been lit._

 _Calm down, calm down. Make it rain._

 _The rain came down and stopped the fire._

* * *

I ended up with a total of eight fears: the kitchen running out of Dauntless cake, Amity, creepy crawling things, failing Dauntless initiation, being factionless, losing Uriah and our baby won't know who his or her daddy will be, having to kill my family, watching Uriah die.

My total time: 1560 seconds. Average time per fear: 195 seconds.

* * *

 **Author's note: The final ranks will be determined by the following method.**

 **The total number of fears**

 **If the total number of fears is a tie between ranks, then the total time of the fear landscape will be used**

 **If the total number of fears and the total time of the fear landscape are both a tie between the ranks, then the average time per fear will be used.**


	29. Lynn's Fear Landscape

**Chapter 29: Lynn's Fear Landscape**

 **Lynn POV**

Rita and Marlene have already completed their fear landscapes and based on their reaction, I am pretty sure that they were shaken up. I decided to ask them about it once the fear landscapes are done for the day.

"Lynn, you're up," Harrison said. I followed Harrison into the fear landscape room.

"It's now or never," I said as I sat down.

Harrison injected me with the serum and said, "Be brave, Lynn."

* * *

 _It was two years ago, Max had Mom and Shauna at the chasm, hands tied behind their backs, with all Dauntless members and dependents looking on with Jeanine and two Erudite members with her._

" _Dana and Shauna, due to your incompetence in eliminating Divergents, you will be the first to test the new control serum that Erudite created," Max said._

 _The two Erudite members injected Mom and Shauna with the serum, turning them into mindless zombies._

" _Dana and Shauna, you have been found guilty of treason and have been sentenced to death," Max said. "You will jump into the chasm."_

" _No, Mom, Shauna, don't jump into the chasm," I said. "Don't leave Hector and me as orphans." Two Dauntless members that were loyal to Max held me and Hector back so that we cannot go towards our mom and sister."_

 _It was too late, Mom and Shauna jumped into the chasm._

* * *

" _Lynn, you don't have to spend all of your time training," Shauna said. "You're Dauntless born and you will get a good rank in Dauntless because you're Dauntless born."_

" _Yeah, what about Tobias, Eric and Mia?" I asked her. "They are ranked higher than you in initiation and they transfer. In fact, from what Amar told me, you ranked dead last and you only won one fight against that Candor loud mouth. Hell, you got beat by a Nose, a Stiff and a Hippy. You should have transferred out of Dauntless because of your lack of fighting ability."_

" _I choose Dauntless because of my aptitude test," Shauna said._

" _Well, the aptitude test does not really prepare you for Dauntless, training does," I said as I resumed my training._

* * *

" _Lynn Pedrad, you are not Dauntless enough," Harrison said. "You have failed Dauntless initiation and are now factionless."_

 _No, no, I cannot have the common Dauntless born fear, being kicked out of Dauntless. What will Hector going to do without me? He is all I have left from my family before Hana adopted us._

 _"I am Dauntless," I said. "I am not leaving."_

* * *

 _Blood, uncontrollable blood. Where is the blood coming from? I am not bleeding, so where is the source of the blood?_

 _In a distance, I saw Hector laying on the ground, blood coming from his head._

 _I went up closer to him and saw a gun laid right next to Hector and a bullet wound somewhere in Hector, but it's hard to pinpoint where the wound is with all of that blood. I sat down and brought Hector close to me._

" _Hector, no, you can't die" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I held my little brother as he passed from this life._

* * *

 _I am standing in the Pit, my brother Hector and my adoptive family with me. Someone hands me a gun._

"You know what you have to do," the voice said.

" _No, I am not going to shoot the ones that took my brother and I in after Max ordered my sister's and mom's deaths," I said._

" _Do it or else," the voice said._

 _I had no choice, I picked up the gun and aimed at a random person before I fired._

* * *

" _I bet that Dauntless is really easy," a female voice said._

" _It is not easy," I said. "Your job as Dauntless is to protect the city."_

" _I did not transfer from Candor to protect the city," the female voice said. "I only transfer from Candor for the sexy outfits. You're a girl, leave the protection to the men and let's go shopping for some sexy outfits."_

" _I am NOT going shopping, Christina," I said. "I am Dauntless, not a slut."_

* * *

 _It is just after the Choosing Ceremony and it's time to go back to Dauntless. I saw the train coming and started the running start so that I can hop on the train to head back home to Dauntless._

 _The train did not slow down at all, it sped up. Faster, faster, I ran, but the train kept going faster. In the end, it went right passed me and I am now factionless._

* * *

 _Dauntless cake. Oh, that chocolate goodness. It's so good that a Stiff is willing to transfer to Dauntless for just the cake alone._

" _One Dauntless cake please," I told the pastry chef Rod._

" _Sorry, but there is no more Dauntless cake," Rod said._

" _No, there must be more Dauntless cake," I said._

" _Sorry, but Uriah took the last piece," Rod said._

 _I grabbed Rod's chef jacket and told him, "You will fix me Dauntless cake."_

* * *

 _I am in the Erudite lab, tied to a chair. Four tables are in the room, holding Will, Tris, Caleb and Suzy with them being strapped in._

A _faceless Erudite member came in and inserted IV units into their arms with four bags of different serums attached. One of them is black, the death serum._

" _You will watch your Divergent friends and boyfriend to undergo these Divergent proof serums," a voice said. "One of them will receive the death serum at random."_

 _No, I am not watching my friends and Will to die. I escape from my chair, got the serums out of my friends and Will and beat the Erudite senseless._

* * *

" _Lynn, you have to join your mother and sister in death," Max said._

 _"No, I am not jumping into the chasm," I said_

" _I not giving you a suggestion, Lynn, I am g_ _iving you an order," Max said. "Inject her with the control serum."_

 _No, I will not commit suicide. Suicide is the coward's way out and I am not a coward, but the big Dauntless security guards are too strong for me and injected me with the serum._

" _Lynn, go and jump into the chasm," Max said._

 _"Yes, Max, I will obey," I said in a robotic tone just being forced to jump into the chasm._

* * *

I ended up having ten fears: reliving Shauna's and Mom's death, Shauna telling me that I don't need to train because I am Dauntless born, being kicked out of Dauntless, Hector's death, having to shoot my family, being forced to go shopping for slutty outfits by Christina, not being able to get on the train after the Choosing Ceremony and becoming factionless as a result, Uriah took the last piece of the Dauntless cake, being forced to watch an Erudite experiment on Will and three of my friends and being forced to commit suicide.

My total time: 900 seconds. Average time between each fear: 90 seconds. Wow, very impressive.


	30. Uriah's Fear Landscape

**A bonus chapter today.**

 **Chapter 30: Uriah's Fear Landscape**

 **Uriah POV**

From the looks of Lynn's face after her fear landscape, I am guessing that she saw her mom and Shauna in there. I don't know if I will see my dad in my fear landscape, but all I know is that two of my fears deal with Dauntless cake.

"Uriah, it's time," Amar said. I followed Amar into the fear landscape room, where I was injected the serum to start the fear landscape.

Here's goes nothing.

* * *

 _Snakes, snakes everywhere._

" _I hate snakes," I cried out._

 _More and more snakes came towards me. They started crawling over me, covering every inch of me, including my neck. I feel my neck being constricted by a snake._

 _Think, Uriah, think. Think of the snakes as the rubber snakes that Zeke used to pranked you with._

 _The snakes became rubber and then disappeared._

* * *

 _I am in the cafeteria, waiting in line for my favorite dessert, Dauntless cake. Oh, that chocolate goodness that makes my mouth water._

" _What do you want?" the server asked._

" _One slice of Dauntless cake."_

" _I'm sorry, but we're out of Dauntless cake."_

 _Nnnnoooooo, the kitchen can't be out of Dauntless cake. Uriah, calm down. Think of a nice slice of Dauntless cake right on a plate in your hands. A slice of Dauntless cake magically appeared in my hands and I started eating the cake._

* * *

 _I am in the pit, surrounded by my brother and friends, but they are pointing and laughing at me._

" _Pansycake, pansycake," they chanted. "Uriah is a pansycake."_

 _I turned around and saw Marlene making out with Eric._

" _I'm sorry, Uriah, but I need a real Dauntless man, not a pansycake," Marlene said._

" _Marlene, he's not Dauntless born, he's Erudite born," I pleaded._

" _Well, he's a better Dauntless man than you, Uriah, so goodbye."_

 _I must claim my woman, even if it means being Eric in a pulp. I pulled him away from her and start giving him a beatdown._

" _Nobody steals my woman, nobody," I said to Eric as I bet him within an inch of his life._

* * *

 _I never had this fear before. I am in Erudite, strapped to a table. An IV have been inserted into my arm by a faceless Erudite._

" _Start on the death serum," a voice said._

 _Death serum?_

" _Aren't Divergents immune to the serums?"_

" _Death serum is Divergent proof," the voice said. "You will die, and your brain will be dissected for further study."_

 _I must get out of here. I started thinking of the death serum as the peace serum. Please make it peace serum, please make it peace serum._

 _The serum entered me, and I felt happy, nor dead._

* * *

 _I am at the chasm, watching Amar and Gus pull up a body. It' my dad's body._

 _No, no Dad cannot make the jump. If he was going to make the jump, he would have told us, but he didn't. Could it mean that he was murdered?_

 _Then Amar and Gus pulled up another body, a body of a child. Why would a child be into the chasm? I saw Max trying to comfort Mom and Zeke, but by the looks of it, he's sending fake sympathy to them, he is the one that tossed the child and Dad into the chasm. But why I was not with Mom and Zeke?_

 _Simulation Mom went closer to the child's body and screamed._

" _WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE URIAH AWAY FROM ME?"_

 _Wait a minute, I am the child that dies with Dad into the chasm? Was Max planned to kill me when he killed my dad?_

 _Calm down, calm down, it is not real. You're still here, Uriah, you're still here._

* * *

 _I am back in the dessert line to get my favorite dessert, Dauntless cake. It's a good cake, so good that it will make someone from Abnegation to even transfer to Dauntless._

" _Uriah, there is no Dauntless cake," Rod the pastry chef said._

" _What do you mean there is no Dauntless cake?" I asked. "Can't you make more of it?"_

" _I'm sorry, Uriah, but Eric told me to stop making Dauntless cake," Rod said. "There will be no more Dauntless cake in the compound ever."_

 _Just like the previous Dauntless cake fear, I just wished for a slice of Dauntless cake and it magically appeared. Nobody messes with my Dauntless cake._

* * *

I got out of my fear landscape with only six fears: snakes, kitchen running out of Dauntless cake, being called a pansycake with Marlene making out with Eric because she does not want to be dating a pansycake, being Erudite's lab rat, I die along with my dad and Eric removing Dauntless cake from the menu permanently.

My time: 798 seconds. Average time per fear: 133 seconds.

The Dauntless borns are done with the fear landscapes. Now it's time for the transfers, starting with Myra.


	31. Myra's Fear Landscape

**Chapter 31: Myra's Fear Landscape**

 **Myra POV**

"Myra, it's time, George said as he went to get me. The Dauntless borns are done with their landscapes and now it's the transfers' turn. It will go me, then Edward, Suzy, Caleb, Will and finally Tris. I just hope that Will doesn't see Eric dying in his landscape.

"Good luck, Myra," George said as he injected me.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 _It was the final stage of initiation and Harrison is revealing the ranks._

 _"Myra Jackson, you have ranked last," Harrison said. "You don't get to become a doctor like you wanted due to your low rank. You get to spend the rest of your life working at the fence."_

 _No, no I can't work at the fence. I did not transfer from Erudite to be a fence guard._

 _"I thought that we can pick our own jobs?" I asked._

 _"Well, there is only one doctor position available and Caleb picked it," Harrison said. "I'm sorry."_

 _I let my head down and accepted my faith being a fence guard._

* * *

 _Edward and I were sitting by the waterfall at the chasm._

 _"Myra, there is something that I need to tell you," Edward said._

 _"What is it?" I asked._

 _"I need you to give me back the ring," Edward said._

 _I am in the verge of tears. "You're breaking up with me?"_

 _"Yes, I am, Myra," Edward said. "I'm sorry."_

 _I took the ring off my finger and tossed it into the chasm. Then I stormed off._

* * *

 _Snakes, too many snakes._

 _"Eww, get away from me, get away from me," I screamed at the top of my lungs._

 _I hate snakes. I absolutely HATE snakes._

 _Myra, you need to calm down. Remember in biology class that not all snakes are poisonous. Just think of the nonpoisonous snakes._

 _I calmed down and the snakes disappeared._

* * *

 _I am standing in the pit and I look around to my friends, but they have their backs towards me. My mom held out blue clothing._

 _"Myra, you don't belong in Dauntless," Mom said. "You only went to Dauntless because of Edward. Come back to Erudite."_

 _"No, Mom, I am not coming back to Erudite," I said. "Dauntless is where I belong."_

* * *

 _I am standing in a field. I saw Mom, Dad, my little brother lying dead with bullets in their skulls. A faceless person tied Edward to a post. Another faceless person gave me a gun._

 _" Kill your fiancé," the faceless person said._

 _"No, I will not."_

 _"Do it or you will die."_

 _I point the gun and fired._

* * *

I am finally done. Five fears in 1000 seconds, 200 seconds per fear. I am afraid of being sent to the fence, Edward breaking up with me, snakes, not belonging in Dauntless and my family's death.

Five down, five more to go.

* * *

 **Author's note: I planned on Myra having 11 fears, but due to writer's block, I had her have five fears instead. The other transfer initiates will have fewer fears than planned. Just six more chapters and epilogue and this story will be over.**


End file.
